


Gotta Go There To Come Back

by PatriciaMiller



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaMiller/pseuds/PatriciaMiller
Summary: What if instead of getting shot, Spencer got kidnapped by AD and Jenna didn't, Toby and Yvonne got in a terrible car crash that nearly killed them both and the almost dead experience made Toby realize he was denying the odvious fact that he still loves Spencer so as soon as he's realised from the hospital he goes looking for her and the only thing he finds is an open investigation, will Toby be the one to save her or will Marco beat him to the punch?
Relationships: Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings





	1. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> STORY NAMED AFTER :OTH 1x10  
> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER: OTH 3x08

Chapther 1: The Worst Day Since Yesterday

Spencer's POV 

I ran up the stairs like my life depended on it, I think it would be important to remark that my life did depended on it, since I just saw Noel Kahn's head roll down the stairs and Jenna fricking Marshall who's BLIND is walking around with a loaded gun. When we finally made it upstairs we see Noel's dead body and Emily and Hanna not so far next to it.

"Guys we have get out of here, Jenna's got a gun!" I exclaimed and then we hear her footsteps and turn to find out she's standing right behind us with the stupid gun in her hand so we wait for her to leave the other way and start running down the stairs, I was the first next to the staircase but I let my friends go first and now I'm gonna be the last, then somebody accidently made a sound with her shoes and Jenna obviously heard which made her turn around and shoot right away, she almost hit me but somehow I managed to dodge the bullet, yet I didn't have so much power over the hand that covered my mouth holding some kinda wet cloth that made me pass out right away. 

Alison's POV 

How the hell do I get myself into these situations, I'm the pregnant girl running down the stairs for her life, oh did I forgot to mention I was just in a gun involved confrontation? What if I had gotten shot or what if I fall down these stairs right now, I'll be okay but I would hurt my poor innocent baby, the poor kid has it bad enough already single mom and crappy dead father that no one knows is dead. 

Well of course the door is closed, but that's not the biggest problem, Spence isn't here, OMG were the worst friends ever, how did we not realize she's not here?, we all run back upstairs and start looking for her everywhere but all we can find is Mary Drake unconscious by the door with a little blood coming out of her head, we realize Jenna was gone and Spencer was nowhere to be found, poor Spence I hope she's okay.

We decided it was time we called the cops, since the door was locked Hanna had to break a window in order for us to get out of there and go somewhere with phone service, I didn't have any battery so I could use that time to play worse case scenario not something that I wanted but I couldn't help it.

What if AD kidnapped Spencer, we know its kinda their thing, they already did it to Hanna and she seems pretty traumatized, and what the hell was Mary even doing her in the first place?! And why was she bleeding? Is AD who hurt her?! Why?! What does she have to do with it? Maybe Jenna kidnapped Spencer, that usually wouldn't make any sense but Spence thinks Jenna can see and honestly I don't doubt it for a second.

Hanna said the ambulance and the police are on their way,Em said she called Toby but he didn't pick up, Rude much?! 

Marco Furey's POV

I have spend nearly an hour trying to figure out what happened to the girls, where they kidnapped? Did Noel come for them? Why didn't any deputies realize they were gone? When this woman come over to me, I don't know her but she fits Toby's description of the bitchy lieutenant the state police always sends here, what was her name? 

"Dectetive Furey? Im lieutenant Tanner, i've sent by the state police to overview this case" She said,Tanner! That was her name, I already don't like her and I can tell she really dosen't wanna be here.

"I didn't know we need somebody else"

"Well I dealed with a nearly identical case before" 

"Acording to the reports I read you didn't solve anything, Im fact you didn't just not helped them, you arrested people for murders that they didn't commit, some that didn't even happen, with all due respect I think we doing just fine lieutenant" I said confidently, I don't like this woman amd I don't need to like her. 

"Just because you say with all due respect in the end, dosen't mean it wasn't disrespectfull" Before I could fire back at her, Lorenzo walked in, he seems to have felt the tension on the room, because he stop and stare a little before he started talking.

"Hanna Marin just called 911" He said

"What? Why? What did she said?" I asked concerned

"She only gave an andress, asked for an ambulance and the cops, she said you knew what was going on" 

" Yes I do, lets go" Me, Lorenzo, a deputy and Lieutenant Tanner got into a squad car and went to the adress Hanna gave, when we got there we saw an ambulance taking who I believe to be Mary Drake, she's uncounsious, I see Emily in the steps to this building that seems about to fall off, when I start to aproach them I realize Spencer isn't with them.

"Omg! There you are!" Aria exclaims when she sees me 

" I guess I could say the same thing, were the hell where you? Why on earth wou-"

"No no no, you don't understand!" Alison interrupted me 

"I think I do"

" No, you really don't! We don't know where Spencer is!" Hanna yelled clearly frustrated.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I yelled making the girls jump back a little.

"Excatly what you think we mean, she's not here" Emily said

"We think she was kidnapped" Aria says, her voice as quiet as it gets.

"Dammit" I mummur yet im pretty sure they heard me anyway "I need you to tell me everything that happened before I send out a search party" 

"Ok, well it turns out I wasn't completely honest with you yesterday" Hanna said slowly and the others look at her completely shocked.

"Hanna are you sure you wanna sa-" Emily said trying to stop her 

"Yeah, I am, what if the truth helps them find Spencer?" Hanna said while everyone else just nodded and let her keep going, but I had to stop them "This looks important, maybe we should take your statement at the station" I say turning around to guide them to the car "Now that is something I agree on" Tanner said, I hadedn't even realise she was standing beside me.

Hanna's POV 

Furey and Tanner were sitting in front of me as some other cop sets a camera, god this interrogation room brings so many horrible memories, most things in my life bring a lot of bad memories, even caleb, even my friends, hell even my reflection in the mirror brings bad memories.

"So you said you lied to me" Furey said snapping me out of my thoughts "You do know thats a felany, right?" Tanner said with her usual annoying bitchy voice.

"Yes, I know and I Know I shouldn't have done it, but I thought it was the best for my friends" 

"That dosen't excuse breaking the la-" there she goes again thank god Furey interrupted her.

"Hanna, you still haven't told what you lied about, I thing thats the most important thing right now" he said 

"Yeah, right! Umm well all the time that you thought I was missing, I wasn't traking down the girl Noel pushed down the stairs, I was tracking down Noel" I said, Tanner seem confused since she dosen't even know who Noel is, Furey was kinda confused too but he looked like he was trying to make sense of it.

"Why would you track down the guy who kidnapped you?" He asked

"Because I wanted to prove that he kidnapped me, I wanted him to pay for what he did"

"Okay, well that makes a little bit of sense but I still don't understand why you didn't ask your friends to back you up" Wow, I cant believe he's being so nice to me after everything i've done.

"Because they didn't believe Noel was AD" 

"Okay ... well why were you tracking down Noel?" Furey asked I guess this still dosen't make much sense to him.

"Well first I need some sort of evidence and since I couldn't prove he kidnapped me I tried proving he killed Sara Harvey and the-"

"Wait what? Sara Harvey the one that was trapped in the bunker with you?" Tanner asked

"Yeah, she died about 3 days ago" Furey said

"And you think this Noel killed her? Can you prove it?" God I hate Tanner why can't Furey keep asking the questions.

"No, I can't, but I was trying to, I followed Noel to philly and saw him throw out a bag in a garbage can so I checked it out" 

"You think you can find evidence for a murder in someone's garbage" Tanner said 

"I don't just think so but I did find it, I found sara's phone" 

"Great! Something usefull! Where is it?" Furey asked

"Noel has it, I tried to trick him but he ended up scaring me and taking anyways, so I had to use plan B" 

" Which was?!" 

"I went to his parents's cabin at night and hit him in the head" 

"Okay .... " Furey said almost whispered "Now why the hell would you do that?!?!" He shouted to loudest I've ever heard him talk

"I kinda kidnapped him" they both just looked at me like im crazy, it was the same facial expression my friends had when I told them 

"Look I know it was stupid but I thought it was the only way but then I find out he probably wasn't AD, but now I think he is again"

"So you had the whole police department thinking you were kidnapped by this guy when you were actually the one who kidnapped him" okay he's yelling now, Furey is definatly mad at me, I just gave him my 'im sorry that im stupid' look and he signed.

"Okay so what made you think it wasn't him?" Tanner asked, it wasn't until she talked again that I realise how quiet she had been for a while.

"AD's motive for torturing us is because they think we know who killed Charlotte, which we don't!!, So its easy to asume AD is someone who really cares about Charlotte so when we found out she had a biological sibling we assumed that was AD but we couldn't find out wjo the kid was" 

"But you were sure it was Noel, right?" Furey asked

"I thought it was but got a little bit of his blood while I ...-" 

"Kidnapped him" Tanner finished

"Yeah, and had a doctor compare with Mary's DNA" 

"And let me guess, it didn't match" Furey said 

"Yeah, so I had my doubts about him being AD amd I decided to tell the girsl about everything, so we went to check in on Noel, but he was already gone" 

"How?!" Tanner asked 

"Idk, all I know is he wasn't there anymore, and we got a text to go to the school for the blind where you find us and bring the USB to trade it for the camera and by-"

"Camera?" "USB?" Oh, right they don't know about that! It really is hard to tell a story to someone who needs every single detail like a cop does.

"Oh yeah, when I ... had Noel I was filming everything in case he confessed, and when he somehow left he took that camera with him"

"And the USB?" Furey asked 

"Spencer and Emily found it the other day, it has proof that Noel was in the dollhouse torturing us"

"And where did Emily and Spencer find this USB full of answers? "Tanner asked, Fuck! I forgot they broke into Noel's cabin to get it but I couldn't say that I wasn't gonna get them in trouble too especially Spence poor thing god knows where she is

"They saw Noel drop it on the ground and picked it up" I lied, I know I could have come up with something better but it's not that easy with Tanner looking at me like a hawk 

"and what exactly made them think stealing that was a good idea" Tanner said, here she goes again trying to get us all in jail.

"I really don't think that matters very much right now, Hanna what did you do with the USB?" Furey stopped her again, I officially love this guy.

"Well I wasn't here I was looking for Noel but they told me what happened" before I could keep going Furey send a text message and 3 minutes later Ali, Em and Aria walked through the door.

"No, wait why are they here, I'm the one who kidnapped someone, my friends shouldn't be in trouble"

"they're not in trouble but you said you weren't here and I need to know what happened, quickly" Furey said

"okay, long story short Spencer and I found the USB we showed it to Aria and we told Ali about it, then we decided not to do anything about it until Ali and Hanna were there too, Spencer took the USB with her and she watching a video of Noel torturing her in the dollhouse then she called you to tell you everything but as soon as you got there someone broke in and stole the USB, she told us the next day an-" Emily said really fast but really clear until I interrupted her.

"and then I found it hidden in Noel's shoe"

"so then you went to this school for the .... deaf you said?"

"Blind" Aria corrected

"Right" Furey continued "you gave the USB, took your camera and then?"

"then we saw Jenna there, Jenna Marshall, she had a gun and yes, she is blind" Ali said 

"Hanna and I were upstairs when we ran into Noel and then he accidentally sort of killed himself" Emily said 

"Okay were gonna have to talk about that later" Furey said while Em and I nodded 

"Spence, Ali and I ran upstairs and when we met Jenna came from behind but once she left we all started going back downstairs, but somebody made a noise and Jenna just turned around and shoot, so we ran downstairs and when we got there, we realized Spencer wasn't with us" Aria said

"we assumed that Jenna shoot her so we went back upstairs to look for her but all we found was and unconscious Mary Drake with a bloody wound in her head. No Spencer. No Jenna" Ali finished 

"okay when I left that blind school, I told some deputies to search the property, I'll see if they found something, we will question Mary Drake when she wakes up and I'll send out a search party for Spencer but I can't do much for at least 24 hours when she's officially missing, You girls can go but we'll need to talk about Noel's death and kidnapping later so don't leave town" After that all of us just said either okay or thank you and left.

We all got in Emily's car and I said "okay who wants the honor if calling the Hastings?"

Spencer's POV 

By the time I wake up again, I think I'm in some sort of abandoned building, I try to get up but then I realize my waist is chained to wall, why is my waist chained to the wall? Where am I? What's happening? Before I could keep asking questions I saw a shadow next to the door that was a little open, they could see me, so pretend to be asleep or unconscious or however they left, which allowed me to see his face before he put the mask on. OMG.


	2. The Thing You Love The Most

**CHAPTER NAMED AFTER OUAT 1x02**

Emily's POV

When we got to Lucas's loft we all sit down on the couch, "what are we gonna do?" Ali asked

"For now let's just hope she's okay" I said

"We can't just sit around and hope she's okay! What if she isn't? What if they have already hurt her? What are we gonna say? 'Sorry Spence we were just sitting around hoping you were okay' No! We have to do something" Hanna yelled

"Do what for example?!? Hanna no even the cops can do anything for 24 hours, I understand that you're mad, were all mad, okay! But just think that  
maybe if you didn't kidnap Noel, Maybe Spencer would be here, safe" I yelled regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth, it's not that I didn't mean them, it's the truth but I didn't want to make Hanna feel bad, I'm sure she already feels terrible.

"I know, I know that it's all my fault, I kissed her boyfriend, I involved her in a murder cover-up and I'm the reason she's missing and probably kidnapped, I know that but it's more of a reason to do something about it, I need to fix this"

"No Hanna, look I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel guilty, you didn't kidnap Spencer" I said

"Yeah, Han it's not your fault, you know Spencer wouldn't blame you" Aria said

"I just need to know she's okay" Hanna said worried

"I'm gonna call Jason he's in Philly so it shouldn't take him long to get here" Ali said

"Yeah that's a great idea, I'll call Melissa" Aria said

"I'll call her parents I think don't they hate me" I said

"Nah, they only hate Ali" Hanna said and we all chuckled "No offense" she said looking at Ali "It's okay, it's true" she answered laughing.

"We'll I guess I'll call Caleb and I'll try Toby again" Hanna said, after that we all took our phones out and made the calls

Toby's POV

_"I'm so sorry Toby, I didn't mean to, it was an accident I swear" She said crying_

_"Dammit Spencer all you had to do was be careful, couldn't you do that for us! You ruined everything!!" I yelled angrily and started to walk out the door._

_"No wait, Toby where are you going?!?, No no ple- please don't go, Toby don't leave me, I need you!! Wait please I'm sorry!!" She started yelling with tears running down her cheeks I could still hear her when I was out the door. I know I was wrong I know she didn't' t deserve me talking to her like that, I let the anger take over me. I shouldn't have and now I can't make up for it._

_They say that when you die or your about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes, I didn't see that. all I got was a flashback of my biggest regret. Loosing Spencer. Losing the love of my life._

I thought it was over. I'm dead. This is it but then I felt something, somebody was doing something to my head, it felt cold water, then started hearing

" .... -rong, just this big wound on his head"

"Good, make sure he stays stable and we'll check on him later"

Wound? Stable? Those are doctors! I'm in a hospital, what happened to me? I try to open my eyes but it's hard, it hurts

It takes me a couple of minutes but I finally opened my eyes and there was one of the doctors that I just heard talking "What happened to me?" I asked him right away.

"You and your fiancée were in a car accident, you hit your head really bad and you were dead for a couple of seconds" he said

"Wait! What?!? dead?!?" How can doctors be so harsh about this kinda things

"Don't worry we had to revive you but everything is okay now" okay first of all everything is not okay I just died, like literally died this guy doesn't seem to care much.

Aria's POV

I was really surprised with how worried Melissa seemed when I told her about Spencer, I know that she cares about her but I've considered Melissa such cold-hearted person and now I'm not so sure anymore at least not when it comes to Spencer.

"Spencer's parents were really pissed off, they said they were gonna call Furey themselves and yell at him" Emily said

"Why am not surprised?!" Ali said and we all chuckled "anyways I called Jason, he's on his way"

"Melissa seemed really worried about her, she said she was gonna talk to her parents about it" I said

"Well I called Caleb and I don't have good news, Toby and Yvonne were in a car accident, he doesn't know anything about her but he's sure Toby's okay but we need to tell him about Spencer, I'll tell him" Emily said graving her car keys and heading to the hospital and Hanna said she'll call Caleb back and tell him Emily is coming.

Toby's POV

"Has anyone come to see me?" I asked hoping Spencer would, I had a memory of her while dying so I really think that means I should see her, while dying all I could think about was when I hurt her.

"Yeah, your friend was here he went outside to take a call just before you woke up" He said

"Which friend?" I said just as Caleb walked through the door he seems kinda worried

"Toby, you're awake men!" He exclaimed

"Have you seen Spencer? Is she here?" I asked a little too fast, I wasn't until I after I said that I realize this is gonna get really awkward since he just broke up with her.

"Spencer? No, no she's not here, sh- she's umm, how do I tell you?" He said slowly

"Tell me what? What's wrong?" I asked worried, is Spencer hurt? Is that why I had that memory?

"I'm not exactly sure, what happened but Hanna just called me, apparently Spencer's missing, they think she was kidnapped"

"WHAT ?!?!!" I yelled

"Don't worry, they already told the cops, that guy who was investigating Rollins is looking for her"

"But what happened?"

"I Don't know, Hanna told me to go to Lucas's loft and that she'll tell me everything, she said Emily tried to call you, she's on her way over to tell you everything"

"Okay, you should probably go to Hanna, she must need you"

"Are you sure? Hanna wasn't in a car accident and I know Spence means a lot to you too"

"Caleb, I'll be fine, besides Emily's coming, right?"

"Yeah, well get better men, I hope Yvonne's ok" Fuck I totally forgot about Yvonne.

Spencer's POV

Gabriel Holbrook. I thought I would never have to think about that guy again, 5 years ago he was Tanner's sidekick and just like her all he wanted was to get me and my friends arrested for crimes we didn't commit, I would have scared enough of him, but no, he decided to make me feel even worse he was wearing one of those masks that seem to be around a lot lately, so now he looks like Ian Thomas, yes that Ian Thomas who married my sister, got her pregnant, trying to killed me on the bell tower and make it look like I killed myself and Alison and them might or might not have killed himself, he scared the hell out of me even after he was dead so I don't appreciate Holbrook dressing up like him, I don't know how he does that but even his voice sound like Ian.

The only good part of all this is that he doesn't know that I know who he is, the first time I woke up here I saw his face before he put the mask on, when somebody comes for me he thinks he'll nothing to worry about because I'll say that I was kidnapped by Ian Thomas and he's dead but that's not gonna happen because when Toby I mean somebody saves me there gonna know it was him.

Emily's POV

When I got to the hospital I hugged Toby and I asked him if he was okay and if Yvonne was okay but all he wanted was to hear what happened to Spencer, he seemed .... desperate.

I told him everything and I mean everything even something we didn't tell the cops and I told him about Rollins, like I said everything.

"And you think she was kidnapped? By this new A?" He asked

"Yeah, we think so, but we don't know Toby, Maybe she's safe"

"If she was safe then why isn't she here?"

"Look I don't know, ok? But they'll find her, Spencer's really strong, she's gonna be okay"

"I'll find her!" He exclaimed

"What?"

"I'll find her!! I'm a cop, I can find her" He said happily, does he remember that he was just in a car accident? He can't get back to work for at least a while so I just tried changing the subject

"So how's Yvonne??" I asked

"Well I haven't seen her yet but the doctor told me she was okay, she's with her family and she knows I'm okay but ...." He said

"But what?? Something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just I was hoping I could talk to you about something"

"Yeah, sure what's up?"

"I haven't got a lot of time to think about it but before I woke up, I had a ... well it was kind of a flashback"

"Of what?"

"Spencer must have told you about what happened in her sophomore year of college, right?"

"When you two broke up?" he nodded " well she didn't tell me why she just said that you broke up and you went back to Rosewood and that she was heart-broken"

"She didn't tell you?!?" He asked, I shook my head. he looked really surprised that she didn't tell me.

"I really don't know anything Toby, tell me"

"I'll tell you later the point is Spencer and I were in a really .... hard situation and I let anger take over me and I was really mean to her because of it and it was wrong and when I kinda ... well ... died I had a flashback of that and I really think it's supposed to mean something"

"I mean I guess it could I always thought you and Spencer were meant to be together"

"I kissed her"

"What?!"

"I kissed her, today and it felt so right, I didn't remember what it was like to kiss her, it's amazing, it's like everything in the world is perfect, I've never felt like that while kissing Yvonne, I really love her but I love Spencer more, way more, I just forgot it but I don't know how to break up with Yvonne"

"Wow, that's definably a lot to process!" I said and he chuckled "Like I said I think you were always meant to be together and I think you should tell Yvonne the truth"

"Thanks Em, I really need to hear that"

"I am so charging you the next time" I said and he chuckled "Why? I love your free therapy sessions, Em, that's why were friends!"

_ **2 DAYS LATER** _

Jason's POV

I got to Rosewood yesterday morning, Ali's been a wreck I think there's something wrong, like something besides Spencer but she won't talk to me about it.

Talking about Spencer she is officially missing since last night, Ali has been watching the news all day hoping she sees the report saying that they found her but all she's gotten is "Spencer Hastings Missing" over and over again.

Mary Drake got out of the hospital a few hours after I got here, and she was asked to go to the police station and she hasn't come back, I don't miss her, I don't trust or like that woman and I really think she had something to do with what happened to Spencer, I'm not saying she kidnapped her but she did something I know it and I'll prove it.

Two hours later she walks through the door, her eyes are really puffy and her cheeks are wet with tears, did she get in trouble with the cops or something? Why is she crying so much?

"Mary what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ali asked concerned

"there's something that I need to tell you, I hope you won't be mad at me" She said slowly

"don't worry about that, I'm already mad at you" I said

"Jason!" Ali said hitting me with her elbow

"does this secret that might make us mad has anything to do with the fact that the cops have been questioning you since last night?" I asked rudely

"they called me last night, yes, but when I got there detective Furey was gone and he was going to question me to they ask me to come back this morning"

"why did you come home last night?" Ali asked

"I didn't want to bother you, so I went back to the lost woods"

"and the cops questioned you or not?" I asked

"yes, they did I just came from the station"

"why are crying Mary?" Ali asked worried, why does she care so much for this woman?

"that's part of what I need to tell you, you see Charlotte wasn't my only child"

"Yeah, we know"

"What? How?"

"I doesn't matter, but we know and we know it's my age and that a doctor at Radley gave it up for adoption and you didn't have a say in it" Ali said

"do you know who this kid is, it could be important" I said

"I hired a PI to find out a couple of years ago but they found Charlotte instead that's how I knew she was still alive but I told him that I wanted to know about my second child as well" Mary said slowly

"And?.." I said

" and he did, he showed me pictures, and what her life was like and her family, he even showed her grades from school and some pictures of her with her friends, and recognized you in one of them Ali, so I thought maybe I could meet her, so I went to DC and followed her around one day but she seemed so happy she didn't need the drama that I would bring into her life so I left again and I didn't see her until I got back into town the night your friend Hanna was kidnapped, I went to her house"

Oh my god, please tell me I just heard that wrong

"Spencer's my daughter"


	3. Long Way Back From Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER THE ORIGINALS 1x14

Yvonne's POV

According to the doctor I'm just gotta stay here for a couple of days, since I don't have any major injuries, just a lot of small cuts and bruises that made me end covered in blood when I woke up, Toby got a really bad head injury, I don't know the specifics but I know he's okay and thats all that really matters, I get realised today and the first thing im gonna do is go see Toby.

Said and done, just about an hour later the nurse came in, took the IV off and gave me a few papers to sign then I asked her which number Toby's room was, 214.

"Hey" I said walking in

"Hey, Yvonne!"

"How are you feeling?" I asked while I hugged him, he hugged me back but it felt weird, distant.

"Okay, I never really felt any pain I guess, how are you? Did you get realised already?"

"Me? Oh im fine, I only had external injurys, nothing bad, I just got realised"

"Thats great" He said coldly, what wrong with him today?

"Yvonne can we talk? Its important" He said slowly

"Yeah, of course whats up?"

"Its about Spencer"

"Oh my god, yes I heard it on the news, Toby im so sorry I know how much she means to you"

"Thats what I meant, Its about what happened beetwen me and Spencer before she went missing" he said slowly, what does he mean? Did he cheat on me with Spencer?!?

"What?!?" I yelled angrily

"No, no, its not what you think, I mean maybe, kind of"

"Are you trying to tell me you cheated on me?!?"

"Sort of, look let me explain" I crossed my arms and let him continue "The day we crashed, the day we left Rosewood, Spencer came to see me in the morning, to say goodbye and she asked me to kiss her"

"What?!?!? Does she remember youre engaged?!?! Do you remember youre engaged ?!?!?!" I yelled I was almost out the door, How could he do this to me?!

"Yvonne wait, wait im sorry, look I really am! But thats not even all I wanted to tell you"

"What did you kiss Emily too?" I sacarstically

"No, what? No, Emily likes girls, look the thing is when I kissed Spencer I realized im not over her and I still love her an-"

"And you wanna be with her" I finished for him while the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Yeah, im so sorry, I never meant to hurt you Yvonne and I love you too, I really do just"

"Just not as much as you love Spencer" I finished for him again taking the ring off my finger "its okay Toby, really but theres one thing I don't understand"

"What?"

"Spencer's missing, and don't take this the wrong way but theres a chance you won't ever see her again so why did you break up with me if you might not even have a chance with her?" I asked

"Because I really care about you Yvonne, and it didn't seem fair to you or Spencer for that matter, Yvonne you deserve to be someone's first choice and you will be ... someday and I hope that guy treats you right" I was full on crying by now "and if he dosen't just call me and I'll beat the crap out of him" He said and I chuckled

"Thank you Toby, I really hope you find Spencer and I hope you guys are really happy together" I said giving him the ring

"Thanks" He said and with that I left.

**5 MONTHS LATER**

Toby's POV

Its been 3 months since I've been able to work, Marco is in charge of Spencer's case, he wants to find her so bad and 5 months ago I thought maybe that would make it easier but its been too long now, we don't even know if she's alive, Tanner says we should consider her dead already and I think were gonna have to end up doing that.

I don't wanna give up on her, I know she's out there, I know she's alive, and most importantly I know she would never give up on me if the roles were reversed so I will never give up on her, even if Tanner gets the court to make us close the case I'll keep looking for her, and I'll find her even of its the last thing I do.

"Cavanaugh" speaking of the devil "I need to talk to you and Furey, he's waiting in my office" I don't say anything I just nod and make my way to her office and see Marco sitting in one of the chairs infront of her desk, I take the other one and see her sit down on her chair.

"So we need to talk about Spencer Hastings's case" She said, damn it I know where this is going.

"What about it?" Marco asked

"You mean besides the fact you haven't found a thing in 5 months, I know the girl might be important to you but its time you face it, Spencer Hastings is dead and both of you are police officers, you have a duty to community, you have the duty to let this girl's family know that we are not gonna be looking for her anymore and you need to solve other cases for other people who actually have a chance" She said quickly and angrily, how dare she talk like that about my Spence?! The wrost part of all this is that I have to hold all my anger, I can't yell at her, she'll fire me or arrest me of worse.

"We can't" I said quietly

"Excuse me?!" She said, she sounds more mad than she was before, if thats even posible.

"We can't just give up" I said a little louder, im not gonna lie, Tanner terrifies me but that dosen't mean im gonna let her put Spencer's life at risk, I know that I can find her if she's out there.

"Its not giving up, you have looked for her for 5 months and you have found absolutly nothing, maybe theres nothing to find"

"You know what, lets make a deal its been 5 months if we don't find by the time she has been 8 months missing, we will declare her dead" Marco said

"No, 8 is too much, 6 months" She said

"What but thats a month from now, we need more time" I said

"You've had the time, you've had 5 months, if you don't find her in 30 days, this case is closed" She said

"Ok fine" Marco said

"Deal" I said, Damn it we really need to find her now.

Spencer's POV

183 days, I've been stuck here 183 days, it hasn't been easy to count them, but its not like I have a lot of things to do here, I've spent exactly 6 months with my waist chained to a wall doing nothing all day but having to put up with this torture.

I give up on anyone finding me on the 2nd month, right now all im hoping is that Holbrook accidentally kills me while cutting my wrists, yes he cuts my wrists for fun, he also enjoys rape and beating the crap out of me.

I have more scars and bruises that I can posibly count, all my body hurts and I can't feel my waist, I hear footsteps out the door oh, great he's coming back.

"Morning Spence!" He yelled in his creppy voice that sound exactly like Ian's, Did he just say morning? That makes it 184 days, awesome.

He comes closer to me, I don't say anything, I just look away so he dosen't see me crying, Im crying all the time, literally. If I told anyone this they'll probably laugh at me but he scares the hell out of me, everybody thinks im so strong but after getting tortured every single hour of every single day for 6 months, it kinda changes things.

"Whats wrong?, Don't you wanna see me?" He says grabing my face forcing me to look at him. "Aww, your crying, what a surprise, how about I give you a reason to cry so fricking much, ha?" He screamed, he's mad, he gets mad all the time for the slighiest thing and thats never good news for me.

Hanna's POV

I spent the last 3 months in jail, for kidnapping Noel, It was gonna be a little less because they were gonna blame my friends for it too for I plead guilty to make sure they didn't get in trouble, I got out last week, I still have to do a lot of community service and I can't leave the state for a year but I guess it could have been worse especially if they found out that I killed Rollins.

Ali, Aria, Em, Mona, my mom, Ted and Caleb went to visit me as much as they could, so I guess it wasn't that bad, ever since I got ou last week, my life has been amazing, Caleb proposed last night and now im on my way to having brunch with the girls at the Radley to tell them, I just wish Spencer could be here, she would have been my bridesmaid, I missed her a lot, I hope she's okay, I know the cops aren't looking for her anymore and they think she's dead bur I don't believe that Spence wouldn't go down without a fight, I don't wanna loose hope, I wanna believe she's still alive.

_"Can I ask miss Spencer Hastings to the stand?" The DA said, I looked up, Spencer? How do you ask for someone who's been missing for 2 months to testify against her best friend?_

_"Oh, no wait I can't, Miss Marin can you come to the stand and tell me why I can't call your friend to testify?" He said looking at me, I turn to look at my lawyer, she nods so I stand up and go up to the stand._

_"Tell me miss Marin, how close were you and miss Hastings?" He asks, why is he asking about Spencer? Does he think I had something to do with what happened to her? Just because I kidnapped Noel dosen't mean Im like some profesional Kidnapper, I would never hurt Spencer, I love her._

_"She's my best friend"_

_"Is? In present?" He asks, what is wrong with this guy? Of course in present!, Is he trying to make it seem like she's dead? She's not dead!!_

_"Objection! Irrelevant!" My lawyer yelled_

_"Mr. Dawson, where are you going with this?" The judge asked_

_"I have a point your honor, I promise" he said_

_"Well hurry up, we don't have all day, I need the jury's decision today" the judge said, what I don't understand is why were having a trial in the first place if I plead guilty?_

_"Miss Marin!" The DA said snapping me out of my thoughts "where is your friend now?"_

_"Spencer? I don't know she's been missing for a couple of months now"_

_"When was the last time you saw her?"_

_"The night she went missing" was all I said but really wanted to scream, what the fuck is it to you?!?_

_"Well if im right miss Marin, you kidnapped mr Kahn and you told miss Hastings and the rest of your friends to help you cover it up and then you led all your friends to a place where by the time the police had any information mr Kahn was dead and miss Hastings was nowhere to be found, is that true?"_

_Damn it, you can't lie up here "yes"_

_"So I guess Spencer Hastings's family has you to blame, right? You see this woman right here" he said pointing at me and looking at the jury " didn't just kidnapped somebody but she risked her own friends life by doing so, he put 4 other people in danger, one of them pregnant and another nowhere to be found" he said and all the jury nodded slowly, damn it im screwed_.

Great another awesome flashback of my trial, the wrost part of it is that now I realize that guy was right, its my fault Spencer's missing or dead or whatever, I arrive to the Radley and sit on the bar, i'll ask for a table once the girls get her, I look at the TV and Spencer's picture, I see my mom's assistant on the other side of the bar stool.

"Jake can you turn the volume up?" I asked him, he nods and does it roght away, I turn to look at the TV and hear the reporter say "-nths ago, Spencer Hastings was reported missing by the Rosewood PD after 24 hours from the end of a violent encounter, that left a Mary Drake in hospital and also resulted in Noel kahn's tragic death, since the police found no sign of miss Hastings in over 6 months she was declared dead but thankfully that situation had a sudden change last night" after she said that my eyes widened like never before "when a couple of police officers found an abandoned property completely empthy on the first floor but they decided to check the basement which is where they found Spencer Hastings awake and very much alive" When I heard that I screamed at the top of my lungs and everybody started looking at me, but who cares!!?? Spencer's alive!!!!!!

I see Emily and Aria coming in and I run to them, "EM!!! ARIA!!!! SPENCER'S ALIVE!!"

"WHAT?!?!" They yelled

"I JUST SAW IT ON THE NEWS, DHE'S ALIVE!!"

Spencer's POV

190 days in hell is a fuck of a lot but its over now and thats all that matters, at least thats all Marco and Toby keep saying, I just hope there right.

"I promise Spence it'll only get better from here" Toby say as he wiped the tears off my cheek with his tumb. I just nodded and looked at him in the eye.

"Toby" I said weakly "I know who it was"

"You know who did this to you?" Marco asked, I turned to look at him and nodded "his name's Gabriel Holbrook, he used to be a detective here"

"Holbrook?!" Toby asked, I nodded

"Alright Spencer" The doctor said walking in "last night I checked your injuries while you were asleep, the wrost are the cuts in your wrist, I know it seems insensitive to ask but I need to know did you cut your own wrist?" He asks

"What?!" Toby yelled "how dare you ask her that?!?"Marco continued

"Yes" I said before they could fight more with the doctor "he cut them byt I used press them so more blood came out, I was hoping it would kill me"


	4. Moments Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER PLL 1x11

Marco Furey's POV

 _(Last Night) Toby and I went to this abandoned house cause some neigbor filled a complain saying they always hear a lot of screams and weird noises coming from that house and nobody lives there, so we came to check it out, the first floor is literally empthy, no furniture, nothing at all, then I saw The door to the basement_ "hey, im gonna _go see if theres anything in the basement" I said_

_"Ok, i'll check the backyard" Toby said_

_I went down the stairs to the basement, I didn't think I was gonna find anything, I could already see myself going next door to that lady to tell her there was nothing to see in that house when I went down I heard some thing, it was really quiet, it sounded like.... I don't know... kind like handcuffs. I got closer to that noise and see somebody and chain behind them._

_"Hello? Who's there?" I said_

_"Oh my god, Marco, is that you?" Spencer said, wait SPENCER!!_

_"Spencer!!" I said putging my gun away and sitting on the floor next to her, thats when I can actually see her, she looks terrible, poor thing, she's so full of scars and bruises and blood and she's chained by her waist, she huggs me and I realize how much weigh she's lost, she also starts crying on my shoulder, I hug her back "shhh its okay Spence, everything's gonna be okay" I say she just keeps sobbing_.

" _Hey" I say pulling away a little "Toby's upstairs im just gonna let him know youre here okay?" I asked and she nodded so I took my walkie-talkie_  
 _(A/N: I really don't know if that thingy cops use is called a walkie-talkie but whatever you know what I mean) "Toby, Toby can_ you hear me?"

_"Yeah, whats up? Did you find something?"_

_"Yeah, Spencer's here"_

_"What?!?!" He yelled and I heard his footsteps_ _running towards the stairs._

_"Spence!" He said as he came towards us, I pulled away so he coud hug her._

_I stood up and called for back up and an ambulance while Toby tried to take to chain off her, he was odviously not sucessfull so I went to the squad car and got out a tool that could break the chain._

_Once it was broken and Spencer was free she tried to get up but she must have twisted her ankle or something because she couldn't stand up, so Toby picked her up bridal style, I ran up the stairs because I heard the ambulance, They brought her in and Toby and I got in too, we went to the hospital with her._

_The doctor said she had a lot of cuts, scars and bruises and she'll had to stay a while in the hospital but she'll be fine, since her parents got here I was gonna go and Toby seemed like_ _he was gonna follow me._

_"Wait!" Spencer said_

_"Something wrong?" I said at the same time Toby said "are you ok?!" Both of us worried_

_"Can you guys stay with me? I know my parents are here but theyre probably gonna spend the whole night figthing with the cops and the doctors besides they don't have guns, I'll just feel safer if you guys stay, please?"_

_"Yes, of course" Toby and I said at the same time, we both chuckled about it and sat on the chairs to both of her sides, nobody said a word and I saw Spencer fall asleep about 5 minutes later._

(Today) "I called Tanner, she dosen't believe me" I said walking into the room, I see Toby sitting in the couch, Spencer's mom sitting on the bed right next to her and her dad is standing up on The other side of the bed.

"What do you mean she dosen't believe you?!" Toby asked

"I told her that Spencer saw her kidnapper and sh-"

"Wait what!" Spencer's mom interrupted me "you know who did this to you" She asked looking at Spencer, I could see her tense by the way her mom was looking at her, guess its not a lie the Hastings are scary as hell, I would know since they called me the night Spencer went missing and all they did was scream like crazy throught the phone.

"Yeah" Spencer answered quietly

"Why didn't you tell anyone Spencer?!?" Her dad said, he sounds mad, why is he mad? He thought his youngest daugther was dead but she's alive, isn't that a reason to be happy? Besides just look at her!, You can ser the pain in her eyes and he just comes in and talks to her like that?! What the actual fuck? Control your anger Marco, its none of your bussiness, thats how that family must work.

"I ... told ... them" she said slowly and quietly, I can tell Spencer's really scared of her parents.

"Did you tell your supirior?" her dad asked me

"Yeah, I just told her but she dosen't believe me" I repeated

"Damn it, you said Tanner, right?" Her mom asked and I nodded "she has always hated you!, Its not fair, you should be able to count on the police force, especially if you were just kidnapped" her mom says, its clear she's angry but her voice sounds calm, she starts stroking Spencer's hair as more tears came to her eyes. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Her dad asked, he must have noticed her tears too.

"Yeah, but what am I gonna do if Tanner won't look for him, she dosen't even believe he kidnapped me"

"Who?" Her dad asked.

"Holbrook" Toby said quickly, both of Spencer's parents turned to look at him.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Her mom asked

"Because he used to work here as a detective, when Spencer was in high school" Toby continued

"He was the one who arrested me for Bethany's murder" Spencer said quietly, my eyes widen but I don't say anything, I didn't know she was arrested for murder!, Why is that not on her records?!, I wouldn't have missed it!.

"He got fired for changing the results of the lie detector test so that Alison could pass it" Toby said "I haven't heard from him since them"

"Me neither" Spencer said "well until six months ago" she said looking down again and wiping her own tears, her mom hugged her and kept stroking her hair.

"I can call someone who has more power than Tanner, don't you worry Spencer we're gonna get him, I promise" I said looking at her, she nodded then my phone rang, Spencer jumped a little, I just realized she jumps with every small sound or movement there is, god she must so traumatized.

"Its Tanner, Excuse me" I say and go outside to answer

Alison's POV

I get out of the shower and realize how long I took, Im so late for my brunch with Em, Aria and Han, I don't like saying the girls because it sounds like were complete and were not, Spence is gone.

I get dressed as quickly as my 6 month pregnant belly let me and then I check my phone, I have 20 missed calls from Aria, 42 from Emily, 18 from Hanna, about 100 messages in the group chat I have with them and about 13 voice mails from each, Okay I know im a little late, okay fine really late but im also really pregnant, give me a break.

I was gonna read the texts and listen to the voice mails but I thought it would be easier to just call Emily.

"Hey Em?"

"Omg Ali we've been trying to reach you for like half an hour, where the hell were you?!??" She screamed at me, she sounded kind mad.

"In the shower, why do I have so many calls from you and Aria and Hanna? What happened?!"

"They found Spencer"

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed at the top of lungs, are does happy tears coming out of my eyes? Yep, definetly but I mean can you blame my best friend is alive!! She's okay, she's safe.

"Ali! What wrong?" Jason said coming into the room, he and Mary have been staying in the house since I told them I was pregnant, they've also learned to be civilized with each other and I couldn't be more thankfull for that.

"Yeah, im fine, Jason im great, the cops just found Spencer" I said smiling.

"What?! OMG thats amazing!" He said hugging me.

"Hello? Ali? Are you still there?!" Emily asked, I forgot no one ended the call.

"Yes, im here, Em where are you? Where's Spencer? I wanna see her!" I said

"Well were in hospital outside her room but they won't let us in" She said

"What floor?, What room?" I asked

"215 in the 3rd floor"

"Great Jason and I are on our way" I said

"Okay bye" she said and hang up.

Jason and I went downstairs to leave, when we saw Mary, she turned and asked if there was something wrong, she must have heard my scream too, we should tell her right? I mean Spencer is her daugther after all, I haven't told anyone because Mary begged me not to.

If Spencer was here sooner I would have odviously told her but she wasn't. I'll tell her, soon, probably not now, she's been throught enough for at least a while.

"They found Spencer" Jason said

"What?!? Is she okay?" Mary yelled practically jumping off the couch.

"I don't know, were gonna go see her right now but I think its better if you don't come" I said slowly, and realize how quickly her smile faded.

"She dosen't know about you, she dosen't even know she's adopted, its the best for her, at leats for now" Jason said

"Yeah, ok, that makes sense" She said sadly and sat back down "let me know how she's doing, please"

"Of course" I said

Aria's POV

We been in this stupid hospital for about an hour and that little bitch of a nurse won't fricking let us in, who the hell is she to tell me I can't see my besfriend who I've been missing for 6 months? 6 god damned months without Sparia.

I see Furey come out of her room, He's talking on the phone but none of us give a damn, we basically tackled him.

"No, no no you don't understand Tan-" He started saying but cut himself off when he saw us, we were still able to hear to other person yelling like crazy throught the phone.

"You know what I have to do something I'll call you back" he said and hang up.

"How is Spencer?"

"Is she awake?"

"Can we see her, please?" We all started saying.

"Okay, okay girls slow down, one at the time, yes she is awake, she's full of scars and bruises and she seems really traumatized but the doctors say she will be fine, now I don't know if you can see her, its not up to me"

"Come on, she's our best friend and we have missed her so much!! I bet she wants to see us" Hanna said

"I agree, but im not a doctor, I can't let you in"

"Oh come on, youre a cop, cop beats doctor!" I said

"Not in a hospital"

"Well at least tell us how she's doing, what she has said" Emily asked

"She hasn't really said much, I don't wanna pressure her, but she did tell me who kidnapped her" he said

"What?!? Who?!?!" Hanna said, just then Toby came out of the room.

"Hey" he said

"Hey, so who kidnapped her?" Emily said

"Do you remember Holbrook?" Toby asked

"Urgg the little fucker" Hanna said

"Holbrook kidnapped her?!?" I yelled

"Shhh" Toby and Marco said with a worried face.

"Sorry" I murmured

"Its fine, look Spencer is with her parents, theyre talking to Melissa on the phone but when they are done she said she'll answer my questions but I know you girls like to change the stories a little bit so you should go in and catch really quickly ONLY on the important stuff before Tanner gets here" Toby said and in that moment her parents came out of the room.

"I'll go talk to the doctor about lack of security or some shit like that, to distract him" Marco said and we all nodded as we came into the room.

When I first saw her, I almost pass out, I didn't know a person was able to have so many injuries.

Spencer's POV

I have to tell somebody everything, but Im just scared, I don't know what to do anymore.

Right after my parents leave I see Hanna, Emily and Aria come in, I've missed so much I thought I would never see their faces again.

"Hey" I said weakly

"Spence!" Hanna said smiling, she ran over to me and hugged me, It wasn't very thight, I guess she was told she should be careful and she was really careful but it still hurt like hell, I try to ignore it but Aria most have seen it in my face "Hanna pull away youre gonna kill her" she said sacarstically.

"Oh my god, im so sorry are you okay? does it hurt? Im so sorry, I just missed you a lot and-"

"Han, its okay" I cut her off laughing

"I missed you a lot too, all of you" I said and the 3 of them hugged me at the same time, this time more carefully but it still hurt a lot.

"Guys" I said after while of the long hug because I couldn't take it anymore "im sorry but it really hurts a lot" I said and they all pulled away instantly.

"Im sorry, are you okay?" Aria asked

"Yeah, yeah, im fine, but I really need to talk to somebody, I was too tired last night, and the doctors have around ever since, I was hoping I could talk to you guys, Toby and Marco" I said

"Well I can tell Toby to come in and Ali and Jason are on their way but Marco is distrating the doctor since we are not supposed to be able to come in"

"Oh" I said quietly just then Ali comes in, she's really pregnant, the day Hanna went missing she told me she thought she was pregnant, guess she was right.

"Hey, Spence how are you?" She said and came over to hug me.

"Be careful!" Hanna said and I laughed, then Em came in with Toby and Jason behind her, I didn't even noticed she left.

"Hey Spencer how are you?" Jason hugging me too "Hanna says to be careful" Ali said and I laughed again.

"Okay guys I really need to tell you what happened"

"Spence I don't think thats a good idea" Toby said

"Why not?" I asked

"You know how you told you told me you would answer all the questions I had?" She nodded and he continued "Tanner called and I told her you would answer my questions just to shut her up and she thought that meant she was invited to hear the answers, which she is not, so im sorry but she's on her way here"

"Damn it " I murmured, "Tanner always so mean to me!" I said sadly.

"I know and im so sorry"

Toby's POV

Its been about 20 minutes since Tanner got here, everyone else left and it was just me, Spencer and Tanner, Marco had to go back to the station I don't know why, Spencer was not happy about that, its one less person backing her up.

I have asked all the questions and wrote down her answers And Tanner always butted in to say something really insensitive, when we were almost done and Spencer said she wanted to sleep, I said we should go but stupid Tanner just wouldn't.

"I know theres something youre not telling me" She yelled

"Hey! Leave her alone, she already told everything what else do you want!" I said

"I know theres something else!" She kept screaming, I was trying to shut her up while Spencer layed in her bed silently

"Well im sorry that I don't wanna share my rape experience with you!" Spencer screamed all of a sudden, Tanner just kept staring at her, she didn't believe her, what a surprise!

I can't believe Holbrook would dare to touch her, im gonna kill him if Tanner dosen't wanna look for him I will, I'll find him and I'll kill him with my own bare hands, only this time ot won't be an accident, unlike with Charlotte.


	5. And It Cannot Be Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER SWITCHED AT BIRTH 4x01

Toby's POV

He raped her!, He hurt her!, How the fuck does he dare to lay a hand on her?! Nobody messes with my girl, im gonna murder him, and im gonna make sure he's in the most pain anyone has ever been.

"What?!" I said turning to look at her, I said it a little too loud, I didn't want to but my anger isn't easily contained.

She looked away and I told Tanner to go, this time she didn't fight me, she just left, I looked at Spencer and she had tears on her eyes.

"Hey, shh baby its okay" I said hugging her.

"Im sorry, I know you'll probably get in trouble for fighting with Tanner, im sorry" she said while crying

"No, no Spence its okay, don't you worry about it" I said "Look I understand that youre going throught a lot but I really need to hear the whole story, its would really help the search" I said

"Okay but can everyone else come in?, I don't wanna to tell the story twice" she asks

"Of course and don't you worry, no Tanner" I said and she chuckled, when I turned around to get the others, I realized she was wiping her tears.

Spencer's POV

I was terrified of telling this story, I really was, Im scared of even remembering it.

Toby, my parents, the girls, Jason and Marco, who sudenly came back, came into the room, I gave them a weak smile.

Hanna sat next to me and hold my hand, my mom sat on the other side of the bed and I cuddled with her, not letting go of Hanna's hand.

Everyone else either sat somewhere or standed but they were all looking at me.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Spence" Aria said

"I need to tell someone and I don't wanna have to tell the story more than once so I rather have you all here" I said and they all nodded.

"So the night that I got kidnapped.... " I said " what was even happening?" I asked

"You don't remember?" Emily asked

"Yes, I remember, I just don't understand" I said

"Well lets start when Emily left her phone upstairs" Hanna said and I nodded "We went to get and we saw Noel, he was saying really creppy stuff so we ran from him, we went to that room full of freaky stuff and throw a shelf at him, then we ran but somehow he catched up and he had an axe"

"What, where did he get and axe?" I said

"I don't know but it was really scary, then he was fighting us and he just dropped the axe and then I might have pushed him a little and his head fell right into the axe so he was beheaded" Emily said

"Of course thats not what she told the cops, according to everyone else at the station Noel tripped right into the axe" Marco said

"Well yeah I lied a little" Emily answered.

"Anyways, after that you, Ali and I saw Noel's head roll down the stairs, so we went up and then Jenna went up and you know that part, so we heard the shot we all ran down the stairs and once we got there we realized you weren't with us so we went back but we didn't find you, all we found was Mary Drake with blood on her head" Aria said

"Mary Drake? What was she even doing there?" I asked

"Ali knows but she dosen't wanna tell us" Hanna said, I turned to look at Ali and noticed she and Jason were looking at my parents, thats weird!

"I'll tell you, I promise Spence, its just not the right time" Ali said

"Well Spence do you remember what happened after Jenna shoot?" Marco asked

"The bullet almost hit me but it didn't and then I just felt a wet colth on my mouth and I passed out then I woke up in the abandoned building" I said "As soon as I woke up I felt the chain, then I saw a shadow behind the door so I pretended to be asleep and I saw his face, I saw Holbrook putting on his mask of-" I said

"Mask?" My mom asked

"Yeah, it was a really creppy mask that made him look exactly like Ian, Ian Thomas" I said "like the one on the Hanna doll in the bell tower" I turned to Toby and he nodded.

"Why would he wanna look like Ian?" Jason asked

"because Ian scares the hell out of me, Holbrook dosen't well not then at least, besides he believed that if I ever got out I would tell people that I was kidnapped by a guy who died 7 years ago, and he wouldn't be in trouble and everybody would think I was crazy, he dosen't know that I saw him put the mask on once, he dosen't know I know who he is" I said

"Thats good, even if he knows youre gone, he's not worried about getting caught" Marco said

"What happened then?" Jason asked

"A lot" I said simply, its not tecnically a lie but I just don't wanna get into detail, urg who am I kidding? I know I have to.

"More specifically, the only word that comes to mind is torture, every kind that you can think of, he used to cut my wrist, literally cut them with a knife" I said showing them the scars

"He beated me all the time, everywhere and he always, always tried throwing against the wall on the wall, not the one I was chained to, the other side"

"How did he even do that?!" My dad said, I look at him and realize hr's crying, I didn't mean to make himcry, I've never seen my dad cry before, never!

I was gonna say something but then my gave a look and I got the unspoken message to just answer the question, he probably didn't want anybody else to realize he was crying, specially not Jason.

"He couldn't, he only did it do the chain would hurt my waist more as if it wasn't enough!" I said, I really thought all the anger had kept my tears away but its not until my mom hugs me that I realize im cry, then I look up, my dad and I aren't the only ones, Ali is crying, that makes sense she had a think with Holbrook besides theres her pregnancy hormones, those are bada, I would know, Aria is on the verge of crying and when I turn to my sides I see my mom and Hanna crying as well.

Jason and Marco have a really serious but empatic face like theyre trying to understand but I know its hard, I can tell Emily wants to cry too but she's trying to be strong for me, Im so grateful for my friends, then theres Toby, he knows the only thing Im not going to tell everyone else and he really dosen't like that, he's face is just filled with more anger than I've ever seen him have, I've only seen Toby really mad once before and I thought that was the angriest he could get,but boy was I wrong, It doesnt even compare with right now.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked

"What do you mean?" I asked wiping my tears away

"Emotionally, are you okay? I know that couple of tears isn't all you got, you don't have to stay strong for us Spence" she answered, I know she's telling the truth but I also know that I can't just break down in front of everyone, im the perfect girl who never gets scared.

"Im fine, don't worry about me"

"Are your sure?" Toby asked, all his anger was overcome by worry, he raised an eyebrow at me, I know what he meant but I just nodded again.

"I know it may sound rude but is that it?" Aria asked

"I guess so, it was always the same thing in repeat for exactly 190 days" I said sadly

"Did he fed you?, Did he gave you water?, How did you go to the bathroom?" Ali asked

"I didn't need to go to the bathroom"

"What? Everyone needs to go to the bathroom!" Hanna said

"Unless" Toby said slowly "you don't eat or drink anything"

"How can you be alive if you haven't drank or eaten anything for 6 months?" Jason said

"Its like I didn't drink or eat anything, he gave food once a week and water twice a week, just enough to keep me alive"

"When was the last time you ate?" My dad asked

"About 3 or 4 days ago"

"What? But you haven't eaten anything here!!" Marco said

"I guess I just got used to it"

"So youre not hungry?" My mom ask

"Yeah, but I don't feel it, its weird but ... um ... I don't even know anymore" I said signing.

"I'll get the nurse to bring you something to eat" Toby said as he left the room.

"You should all go if a nurse is coming in since you shouldn't even be here" Marco said looking at my friends

"Thats not fair, why do you and Toby get to be here" Hanna said pouting like a little girl.

"Because we're cops and Spencer doesn't feel safe" he said, I looked down.

"Urgg fine" Hanna said as she turned around and hugged me, just like before really carefully yet it hurt like a bitch, all the others girls did the same then left.

About 10 minutes passed with nothing but my mom stroking my hair, Marco sitting where Hanna was and holding, my dad seemed to be wiping his tears, then (after the ten minutes) Toby walks in with a nurse behind him, she's carrying a tray with food, she put it infront of me, smiled and left, Toby sat on the couch thats a little far from my bed and smiled.

Then I open the tray and realize why Toby was smiling, I saw a plate of pancakes, I turned and smiled back at him.

"I know you like waffles but this the closest I could find, besides ... " he said getting something I haven't realize he was hiding behind his back, a small jar of nutella, that only made my smile grow even wider.

"OMG" I exclaimed happily as he stood up and handed it to me, I could hear my parents and Marco chuckle over how excited I got.

"While they were preparing the pancakes I went to the corner store, to get that for you and when I got back the nurse was just outside having trouble opening the door" He said while I happily poured the Nutella in my pancakes.

"Remember when I said that I didn't want to eat?" I asked and the four of them nodded, then I took a big bite of the pancake that I was eating as if it was a taco "I sooo take that back" I said then they all laughed.

That night after spending the whole day watching a bunch of really boring movies that were playing on the TV, My mom said she had to do something for work, she didn't wanted to leave but I didn't want her to loose her job, I understand, she is the State Senador after all, my dad went to get us something to eat from the cafeteria, he said he might take a while, Marco's phone just rang so he went outside to answer,I told him he could answer here but I know why he didn't, its Tanner calling and she's gonna yell at him, and then he'll yell back at her and I will get scared, god im so weak. I pretend to look at the boring old movie when I notice how much Toby is staring at me, not in a creppy way, its actually kinda cute, but I don't do anything about it.

Then Marco came back in, he was holding his phone on his chest, so he hasn't hang up yet, "Toby we have a problem" He said and Toby stood up, I just looked beetwen them.

"Do you mind if I step out for a second?" Toby asked

I was truly terrified of being here by myself without both of them even if they're right outside, but I didn't want them to know that, "go ahead" I said but I think that I could sense I wasn't okay with this.

"We'll make as quick as possible, I promise and if you need anything we're right outside, you'll be safe" Marco and I nodded, they both kindly smiled at me and stepped outside.

I could see they're shadows throught the blinds, I couldn't hear anything but what I saw told me that they were both talking to Tanner on Marco's phone, I could tell it was Tanner by all the yelling they were both doing, After about 5 minutes they came inside.

"Hey you okay?" Toby asked leaning down to be at my height, well my hospital bed's height.

"Yeah, yeah im fine, I could see you throught the blinds" I said and they both nodded.

"Look Tanner's been breating down our necks since we found you, and I know you already answered her questions but she dosen't like the answers or the amount of answers, so I need to go, I need to shut her up somehow, otherwise she's gonna put someone else in charge of this case someone who will force you to talk" Marco said slowly and annoyed when he mentioned Tanner im glad he hates as much as I do.

"No, no, I want you in charge" I said

"I know, and I don't want you to worry about this, I just need to go to the station, I'll do everything I can, the think is ...... she wants both Toby and I to go, and I you don't want that" He said and I nodded.

"We could bring someone else to cover for us so don't worry about not being safe, thats never gonna happen" Toby said

"But I don't want that! I don't trust cops, I only trust you guys" I said hopeful, I really wish they can stay I know it sounds selfish but I wish I could have at least one of them.by my side 24/7, not because I like them both, well Maybe a little but I also trust them and they make me feel safe.

"Okay, I get it, its fine, I'll go, Toby can stay with you, I will think of something to tell Tanner" Marco said then grabbed his jacket and gave me a small hug then quickly left.

"Spence" Toby said and I turned to look at him.

"I've been waiting for us to be alone for a long while, I didn't think it would happen this soon" he continued

"Why?" I said with a little chukle

"I still love you"

"What?"

"Im in love with you, I've been in love with you since I got out of house arrest and you took me to the Rosewood look out point, I feel in love with you in that moment and nothing has changed that feeling in 7 years, I've pretended it had but it didn't and I don't know why I have denied it"


	6. The Persistence of Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER SWITCHED AT BIRTH 1x06

Toby's POV

After that stupid telephone fight we had with Tanner, Marco and I went back into the room with Spencer, I know she was terrified those few minutes she spend by herself but like always she's trying to stay strong for other people, god I love her, why is she so Perfect?!

After Marco left, I was the happiest man alive, Marco is my friend and the best boss I've ever had so 6 months ago, when he told me he was into Spencer, I was hoping they would get together, I even helped him get the perfect date with her, but thats when I was with Yvonne and trying to deny my love for Spencer, now that I have accepted she's the love of my life, Marco is pretty much in the way, not the only thing, there are plenty of things in our way but Marco definatly makes the list, im glad his here throught, he really cares about Spencer and I know we would have never found her if it wasn't for him, I know he would do everything to protect her just like I would besides she likes having him here.

But he had to go so I get to be alone with Spencer, should I tell her how I feel, I mean she deserves to know, right? I'll tell her, I probably won't get to be alone with her for a while.

"Spence" I said and she turned to look at me.

"I've been waiting for us to be alone for a long while, I didn't think it would happen this soon" I continued, I think that sounded a little creepy, maybe I should have started differently.

"Why?" She said and chuckled a bit, I love her laugh, its so adorable, I love everything about her, its all so beautiful and cute, just like she is.

"I still love you"

"What?"

"Im in love with you, I've been in love with you since I got out of house arrest and you took me to the Rosewood look out point, I fell in love with you in that moment and nothing has changed that feeling for 7 years, I've pretended it had but it didn't and I don't know why I have denied it" I said Maybe a little too fast, did I freak her out? I probably freaked her out! Damn it Toby after everything she's gone through you can't just drop a bomb on her like that!

"I..... I... don't know what to say" She answered

"You don't have to say anything" I said sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Yes, I do, it just doesn't feel right, you're engaged, wait its been six months! Did you and Yvonne already got married?!" She asked

"What?! No! Do you think I would be planning a wedding while you were missing? Do you think I would have wasted that time that I could have used to look for you?!" I said

"Didn't you guys thought I was dead?!"

"No, well I mean yeah, kind of, I never believed that and I never gave up on you and I never will, but the official report said you were dead"

"Why?" She asked

"About a month and a week ago or something like that, Tanner said Marco and I had 30 days to find you or the case will be closed, we tried to stop her but she threatened to go to court"

"Court?!"

"Yeah, when a police officer doesn't wanna close a case for personal reasons another police officer can go to court and make them, I usually wouldn't mind, it had only been 5 months so we would have probably won or at least gotten more time but I was scared of things about you getting dig up in court" (Authors Note: I totally made that up, maybe its true but I have no idea so don't trust me very much)

"Things like what?"

I didn't wanna sound mean but I couldn't lie to her "well Spence, look I obviously don't think that about you but if Tanner told the judge how many times you've been arrested and suspected and how you once were a patient in a mental institution, I don't think everything would have worked out very well for us and I knew all Rosewood would have gone to that trial, your kidnap is like the biggest news of the year, a lot of people would be there hearing Tanner critize you, tell lies and be mean, I didn't want all of Rosewood to think about you the way Tanner does, thats not the kind of person you are" I said, I was trying really hard not to make emphasis (A/N: idk how to spell that sorry) on the bad things, are those tears on her eyes? Damn it! I made her cry, god I suck.

Just when I was about to start apologizing so let out a little chuckle "Youre so sweet to me, youre always so sweet to me" she said smiling and crying, I guess theyre happy tears then, I didn't what to say next, so I just started wiping the tears.

"Im so sorry, Im a mess" she said sadly

"No, no, Spence, come on!, Don't say that!" I said

"Its true, I knew you would deny it,.... I really didn't mean to change the subject Toby" she said, I didn't even remember this conversation started when I told her that I loved her.

"Its okay" I said, after that followed a really awkward silence that I felt the need to break.

"Yvonne and I broke up"

"What? When? Why?, You guys used to be so happy together!" She said sadly, was she really disappointed that im not engaged?

"A couple of days after the accident"

"Accident? What happened?!"

"The night you were kidnapped, Yvonne and I were in a terrible car crash, she was okay but I hit my head really bad, doctors said, I was technically dead for a few seconds"

"What?!?! But.... How?!?" She sounds kinda scared now

"They revived me with that shock thingy, you know the ones they use in movies?" I said then waited until she nodded, once she did I continued "I was fine right away, I only stayed im the hospital for like 5 days, Yvonne was there 3, I was told she was okay but I couldn't see her until she was realised, thats when I told her"

"Thats when you broke up with her"

"Yeah"

"Why?, I mean its none of my business, if you don't wanna tell me its okay, I hav-" She started saying but I cut her off.

"I realized something that day, when I kissed you"

"Did you break up with her because I made you cheat when I asked for that kiss?!?" She said worriedly, why does Spencer always blame herself for everything that happens in Rosewood?

"No, well not technically" I said trying to find the right words "look Spencer when I kissed you, I .... I got to remember what it was like to kiss you, its amazing, its like paradise, I don't know how I could stand not kissing you for 3 years, then that night I kissed Yvonne and it felt so empty, I didn't usually felt like that when kissed her but I guess it was because I didn't have a fresh Spencer kiss to compare it to" I said chuckling a bit "that was the first sign, but it didn't totally convince me, besides I didn't know if you felt the same and I was terrified you didn't" I said and stopped hoping she would interrupt and say she loves me too, when that didn't happen I continued.

"So I was gonna text you, I don't even what to say, I was just thinking if you would reply"

"I don't remember getting a text from you that night"

"You didn't, I decided not to send it"

"Then we crashed and when I woke up in the hospital, while I was like ... dead I had some sort of flashback"

"Of me?!"

"Yeah, of..... " I started saying but cut myself off, I don't wanna bring it up, but like I told Emily this doesn't make any sense without it.

"Of that night" I said raising an eyebrow, at first she looked confused but then she realized what I meant and I saw how sadness came over her face.

_(3 years ago) (still Toby's POV) Spencer started to wipe her tears and we both heard the alarm on her phone go off._

_"Guess its been 3 minutes" I said awkwardly, Spencer didn't say anything she just took her phone, stopped the alarm then got up to go to the bathroom, she stopped at the door then turned around and gestured for me to follow her, I stood up and we both entered the bathroom._

_The pregnancy test was lying backwards so we couldn't see the results, Spencer took it on her hand and look at me._

_"Whatever it says, I'll love you the same and whatever you wanna do about it, I'll hold your hand through it all" I said and she smiled through her tears._

_Spencer turned the test that was on hands while I held her shoulders in a comforting way._

_Positive._

_Its positive, she's pregnant, we're pregnant, we're having a baby._

_We live in different states, Spencer's still in college, I need to earn more money, I need to move here, stop thinking about you idiot! Spencer's still studding, she's just a sophomore, she's got dreams, big dreams, Spencer wants to graduate with honors, she wants a good job, she has dreamed her future already, I bet it doesn't include any diapers, at least not for a while._

_My thoughts are interrupted by her first sob, I haven't even realized all the tears that are running down her cheeks by now._

_"Spence" I said hugging her, she kept sobbing in my chest and she dropped the test on the ground._

_"Its gonna be okay" I said while running my hands up and down her back._

_After a few minutes we pull away and go back outside, I sat on her bed and she layed beside me with her head on my lap._

_"Do you really wanna keep it?" She asked_

_"Yeah, I do" I said and I heard her sign right away"I think we can do this" I continued_

_"I know you can, but I don't think I can" she said slowly_

_"Of course you can Spence, I believe in you, I believe we can do this together" I said "but if you don't want to thats okay too, you're the one who's studing, you're the teenage girl with the big dreams, I'll adjust to whatever it is you want"_

_"Toby!, Come on don't say that!"_

_"Why not!? Its true, you have plans and I'll do anything to make sure you fulfill them and we stay together"_

_"Yeah, I know that, and I love you for it but its not just my kid, you have a say on this too" She said_

_"We don't have to decide now Spence just tell what you want to do"_

_"I don't wanna keep it but I don't wanna have an abortion either"_

_"You wanna give it up?" I asked, im not in love with the idea, I want to keep it but I also understand why Spencer wants this_

_"I guess, I mean don't get me wrong Toby if I ever have kids, I wanna have them with you, I want them to have your gorgerous eyes and everything else about your amazing personality but im just not ready yet"_

_"Thats okay, I understand"_

Spencer's POV

(Present) "That was the wrost night of my life" I said remembering it

_(4 months after the last flashback) Im exastuted, my normal day of classes was hard enough before being 4, almost 5 months pregnant, the only thing I like about this is that Toby moved here, he got a transfer to the Washington PD, it was surpringly quickly and easy for him to move here, he has been staying at the motel closest to campus, I've spend a couple nights with him there and I see him everyday, plus everytime my roomate's gone he comes over right away._

_About 3 and a half months ago, Toby took me to his cousins house, he lives here in DC, Toby stayed with him the first week when he moved, anyways he took me there because his cousin and his wife have two little girls, one of them is 3 and the other is 5, they showed me everything kid related, even pictures of their nurserys from when they were babys, it was so adorable and I just instantly fell in love with babys, I know that was Toby's intention when he took me there and guess what, it worked._

_Ever since then Toby and I officially decided we're keeping the baby, last week I discovered its a girl, we haven't told anyone and I mean anyone, I didn't even tell the girls, literally the only person who knows is Toby's cousin and his two daugthers, the wife doesn't know either, not that she would care much anyways, its 6:50 pm and Toby asked me to meet him somewhere at 8, I haven't even showered yet._

_7:30 pm and im finally ready, I finally get a text from Toby, he didn't tell me where we're having dinner, he just send me this text half an hour before, typical Toby and his surprises._

_I stare at the adress for a second, trying to figure out if I know where it is but I give after about 30 seconds and walk out the door, last time I checked it was 7:30 and Toby send me the text then all of a sudden its 7:49, what the hell? I don't wanna be late! I start walking a little faster down the stairs because the stupid elevator decided to stopped working 2 moths after I found out I was pregnant and no one has bothered to fix it yet, then suddenly I don't feel my feet touching the floor anymore, I don't feel anything but the fall._

(Present) "that night" Toby said snapping me out of my thoughts "do you remember why I asked you to have dinner with me?"

I nodded "you said you had a surprise for me"

"I had to surprises" he said and my eyes widen

"What?"

"We were gonna have dinner in the apartment I bought for us.... for us and our baby girl" he said slowly

"You bought an apartment!" I said shocked

"Yeah" He said smiling

"What was the other one?" I asked

"I was gonna propose to you that night"


	7. Old Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER REVENGE 2x04

Toby's POV

(3 years ago) (starts right after the last flashback) I've set up a table on the small balcony of our new apartment, this is where me, Spencer and little Spencer will live, at least for a while.

I nicknamed our baby little Spencer because it works for a guy or a girl besides i'll love this baby a lot, just like I love Spencer so I thought it was fitting, I know thats not what we're gonna name her, Spencer said that when she was in elementary school she was bullied because everyone told her Spencer was a boy's name, I don't want anybody to bully my kid, I know what its like to be bullied, I feel bad for Spencer, I thought A and Ali was enough bullying but aparently she's been dealing with it for years.

I look at the time on my phone, 8:13, Spencer's cab probably stuck in traffic or something, I decide to start putting the sauce on the pasta I made for her, this is my Mom's recipe, I always do it on her birthday and her death anniversary, my dad and I have dinner together for her, thats one of the few things Jenna and her mom didn't get to take from us, one time I invited Spencer and she fell in love with this recipe, I have a theory she loves it more than she loves me.

I take my time putting the sauce and thinking about my mom, then I look at the time again 8:37, now Spencer took too long and when I called she didn't answer me.

Spencer's a big girl she can take care of herself, I usually wouldn't be worried about her this soon but she has another life inside of her, Now both my Spencer and my little Spencer could be in danger!!

Then my phone rang, I picked it up and answered without looking at the caller ID hoping it was Spencer.

"Hello?" I asked

"Toby Cavanaugh?" A random lady asked

"Yes, who's this?"

"I work at the Washington DC medical center, you're listed as Spencer Hastings's emergency contact, could you tell your relationship with her?"

Why does someone from the hospital need to know that?!? Is Spencer in the hospital?!?!?

"Im her boyfriend, why?! Is she there?!? Is she hurt?!?" I said worried amd maybe a little too loud, but who cares? Spencer may be in a hospital right now!

"Yes, she's here, she fell down the stairs of her dorm room" she said

"Is she okay?!?" I yelled

"I don't really know, are you in this state right now, Mr Cavanaugh?"

"Yeah, yeah im on my way!" I said and hang up.

I made my way to the hospital more worried than I've ever been, it didn't take me very long when I got there I practically jumped off my truck and ran inside, I asked the woman in the front desk for Spencer, she told me the room number I went in and saw Spencer laying on the bed, she's not completely awake but she's nit uncounsious either, a doctor wad stiching up a small wound on her forehead.

"Is she okay???!" I asked scared, the doctor turned around he hadn't even noticed me until I spoke.

"She seems to be okay but the baby wasn't so lucky" he said and went to stiching up Spencer's head.

Not so lucky AKA death, my baby is gone, she's death, little Spencer is gone, why am I calling her that!! That wasn't gonna be her name anyways and why would I name her like the stupid careless bitch who wasn't careful enough to protect her own god damned child!!! This is Spencer's fault, she did this to my baby! How dare she?!?

5 minutes later the doctor finishes healing Spencer and leaves, im still standing right next to the door due ro my shock, once the doctor left I took a seat next to Spencer's bed and waited for her to wake up so she can explain how the hell is she gonna make it up to me for murdering MY baby girl.

My thoughts are interrupted when she finally wakes up, she seems confused.

"You must be happy now!" I said angrily

"What are you talking about?!" She said sitting up.

"You never wanted to keep her!, This was probably on purpose so you won't feel bad about having an abortion"

"Toby what are you talking about?! Abortion?! What the he-"

"Oh don't play saint, you know what you did! You killed our daugther!!" I screamed

"Wait what?" She said a little lower

"You heard me! You fell down some stupid stairs and killed our daugther!!" After I said that she started sobbing uncontrolably, I wanted to hug and tell that everything is gonna be okay, I wanna tell her that its not her fault because I know thats the truth but everything im about to say that I picture myself holding my baby and then I remember how thats never going to happen and the anger comes, I've always been really good at hiding my anger, this is not one of those cases loosing my kid is just too much, the worst part is that something inside of me keeps telling me to blame Spencer even when I know thats just wrong.

"I'm so sorry Toby, I didn't mean to, it was an accident I swear" She said crying

"Dammit Spencer all you had to do was be careful, couldn't you do that for us! You ruined everything!!" I yelled angrily and started to walk out the door.

"No wait, Toby where are you going?!?, No no ple- please don't go, Toby don't leave me, I need you!! Wait please I'm sorry!!" She started yelling with tears running down her cheeks I could still hear her when I was out the door.

Halfway to the elevator, I think of how stupid That was and turn around, go back to Spencer's room before going in I look at her throught the window and see her crying in her bed like there was no tomorrow, I hate when she's hurting but this time its worse because I hurt her!

Again I wanna run in, hold her in my arms and apologize then kiss her, ask her to marry me and never let her go, and again I get that vision me and my beautiful baby girl I smile at her and she giggles, but I never got to give her a smile and she never got to giggle, because Spencer fell down the stairs, she did this, she should cry, she murdered her child, I turn back around and leave the hospital without looking back again.

(Present) "I was gonna propose to you that night" I said slowly, then I look up to see her reaction she looks like she's about to cry, damn it, I made her cry! Again! I officially suck.

"We could've had it all" (🎶Rolling in the deep🎶) She said sobbing

"Why?! Why?!? Why did I had to fall down those stupid stairs?!!" She said while she kept crying "you and I would have gotten married and had our baby, we could have been happy, I could have been sooo happy!!! I know you and I could have been happy together and we could've had our baby and just...... *sobs* everything would have been happy" she said while crying so bad, I didn't know how to stop her.

"No, no, no, no, no, Spence baby come on, its okay honey" I said getting up from the chair to hug her as thight as I can, without hurting her, I think I hurt her anyways, she's really fragile right now, I kept hugging her and stroking her hair for a while until her sobs died down a little.

"Hey look at me!" I said grabing her chin softly to make her look at me.

"You didn't do anything Spencer, okay? People fall down stairs all the time its a part of life, and Its okay, its not your fault, I need you to stop beating yourself up for this"

"You said it was my fault" she said so slowly I barely even heard her.

"I know I did, but I was wrong, I was angry, and that anger found a way to beat everything else I felt and I said really mean things to you that I totally didn't mean, I treated you wrong and I shouldn't have, im sorry Spencer, im sorry because I made you apologize repeataly for something you had no control over, im sorry Spencer you we suffering just as much as I was and I shouldn't have treated you like that, I don't think words can make up for it, I've wanted to say that ever since I went back to Rosewood that day amd realized what an asshole I was but you never answered any of my calls and then when you came here for Charlotte's trial, you came up to me and acted so normal so I just pretended like it didn't happen and that was wrong, I should have apologized long ago, Spence im sorry"

"It was my fault! I messed up! My poor baby!! I killed her, I did this"

"No, no Spence you didn't" I said and hugged her again.

"You need to know why I didn't answer your calls from a few days after that"

"You don't need to explain anything to me"

"Yes, I do, look Toby I didn't answer because I couldn't, after you left....."

(1 hour after Toby left) he's right, thats the wrost part, it is my fault, I did this, Toby will never forgive me, hell I'll never forgive myself!.

The doctor walks into the room, interrupting my thoughts"Spencer Hastings?" He asked and I nodded wiping my tears.

"Hello, how are you feeling?"

"I.... um...." I said not really answering

"Well im gonna call your parents, I didn't do it last night because of the pregnancy that I figured they don't know about. But I really Need to do it now" he said and I panicked.

"No, no, no pleasee pleasee don't call my parents, pleaseee" I begged sitting up.

"Im sorry but I have to, you need some medicines that I can't give minors without a parents authorization"

"Well then don't give me those medicines"

"I would still have to call your parents"

"Pleaseee pleaseee don't, im begging you!!"

"Im sorry honey but I don't have a choice" he left after that and I started crying more, great now my parents are gonna know, they'll hate me..... well they'll hate me more.

Less than 30 minutes later I hear my phone ring on the bedside table, I look at the caller ID, great Its my mom, I thought about not answering but Maybe they'll get worried, probably not, its not like they care but....... urg whatever I'll answer.

I clicked the answer button and placed the phone in my ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!??" I hear my dad yell

"Im sorry" was all That comes out

"Yeah, damn right, you should be sorry" he said, he's really mad, hopefully my mom was a little more understanding.

"I know it was stupid"

"Stupid as hell! Spencer, do you even trust us?"

Trust them?! Was does trust have to do with this? "Trust? What do you mean trust?" I said slowly and quietly.

"I mean why didn't you tell us?" He asked a little more calm

"Because I was scared"

"Scared of what Spencer?! Do you remember how old your grandmother was when she had me?" He said, I know he's trying to sound understanding but I still fell like he's yelling at me.

"No..... so you're only mad that I didn't tell you? You're okay with the whole pregnant at 19 part?"

"Well im not in love with the idea but I understand, and im sorry you lost your baby Spence, believe it or not I know what its like"

"Thanks" I said holding back my tears, just hearing the word baby makes me think of my baby and that makes me cry.

"Daddy?" I asked "are you mad at me?"

"What? No, im not mad, im a little upset you didn't tell me sooner and im gonna get mad if I know you told your mom but not me!" He said joking and I chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, I didn't" I said laughing

"And im sorry I yelled at you on the phone, im sorry Spence it was just you know the initial shock"

"Yeah, yeah, its okay, does mom know?" 

"No, she's standing in the other room, i'll tell her now but I need to call ypu first, to make sure you were okay, I didn't even ask! Spencer are you okay??"

"Yeah, yeah im fine, thank you for not getting mad at me"

"Of course honey, i gotta go, goodbye"

"Goodbye"

Im so glad my parents weren't mad at me but Toby was and I was pretty mad at myself too, the nurse came in with a tray of food after I ended the call, but didn't eat anything, I didn't feel like eating, you eat to be healthy right? But no matter how much I eat or breathe, I will never be emotionally stable so whats the point, right?

"Hold on a second.." Toby said interrupting me (A/N: have you ever seen in movies like when they say let me tell you story, then they show the flashback and by the end of it, the other person has been told the story? Thats what happened here, I don't know if it was clear, sorry)

"So let me get this straight, you stopped eating because you were sad that I was mad at you?" He asked and I swear I could see tears in his eyes.

"No! Toby this is isn't your fault!! I was mad at myself!" I said and he calmed down a little.

"But all that still doesn't explain whyI never called you back or answered you" I said and he nodded

"Its okay, You don't have to tell me"

"Remember how you said Tanner would have won that case saying I was in a mental institution?" I asked and he nodded but seemed confused, I can't blame him, I am pretty confused when it comes to explaining things, like now for example.

"She would've had a pretty strong argument since I've been there twice"

"What?"

"After that I was forced to stay a month in mental institution for depression"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: im sorry if this chapter was boring, I know it was too much flashback, I just love them so much and a few of them will be very important in the future (don't forget what Peter said)


	8. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER ONE TREE HILL 1x05

Toby's POV

OMG! Im the worst person on the planet, I did this to her, its all my fault, if only I had contained my fucking anger poor Spence wouldn't be in so much trouble, I runnied everything for her.

"Spence, im so so so sorry , I don't do- , I don't even know what to say, how do I even begin to apologize, my god I-"

"Its not your fault"

"Yes it is, I shouldn't have done that, i- it was wrong an-"

"Toby!" She says interrupting me

"Yes?"

"When you said you loved me, you know like 5 minutes ago, Did you mean it?"

"What? Of course I meant it Spencer, I wouldn't play with your feelings like that, specially not after Caleb"

"I love you too" She says and my eyes widen

Spencer's POV

"You do?" He asks entusiastically, he sounds like a little kid who was just told santa is downstairs.

"Yeah, I always have, you probably think that after what happened I hated you but I didn't, Toby I could never hate you"

"Wow"

"Wow? What do mean wow?"

"I just didn't expect you to say you love me back and I certainly didn't expect you to say that youre not mad at me for that"

"Well do are those unexpected results good?"

"They're great" he says leaning in to kiss me, I was gladly kiss him back.

"Hey Spence, I bought you so-" my dad says walking into the room, Toby and I pull away as soon as we hear his voice.

"Oh! Im sorry should I-" he says pointing at the door asking if he has to go again.

"No, no, its okay, actually im feeling a little better, but don't get your hopes up, its not a good thing, it just means im hungry" I said, Toby and my dad chuckled while he gave me my dinner, it was spaggetti, my favorite, he also bought two packed sandwiches, one for him and one for Toby.

After we all ate, Toby put on a movie, I didn't really know the movie and I didn't pay much attention to it, after all i've been watching movies all day and they all bored me, just like this one,I fell asleep soon after it started even tho it was only like 6 pm, im exhausted.

Mary Drake's POV (weren't expecting that ha!)

Jason and Ali haven't come home yet, they left this morning and its 6:30 pm, should I be worried? Im not there mother but im there family and im running out of family, I called Ali a while ago but she didn't answer me.

Just as my worried thoughts keep going around my head, I hear the door open, I run hoping it was them and I was right.

"Hey" I said as they walked in

"Hi" Ali said smiling

"How is she?"

"She's been kidnapped and tortured for 6 months, how do you think she is?!" Jason said rudely

"Jason!" Ali said hitting his elbow.

"Its okay, but really tell me, please how is she? Is she in pain? Scared?"

"She's got more physical injuries than you could posibly count but she seemed happy when we came in, she even managed to tell us What happened to her with barely any tears being dropped"

"Happy?" I asked surprised

"She was probably pretending, Spencer doesn't like to show people whenever she's weak or hurt" Jason said leaving the room, I then smiled, the idea of my baby girl being as strong as everybody says makes me proud, after everything she's been throught poor thing doesn't have another choice but to be strong.

Ali then smiled and said "we left the hospital at noon, and the girls and I went to the brew together then Jason took me somewhere, thats why we took so long"

It really calms me down to know where they were "anyways im exhausted i'll go to bed" I nodded and smiled at her, I know how exhausting a pregnancy can be.

After Ali went upstairs, I looked over to the kitchen and Jason was eating some leftovers he brought from wherever he and Ali ate, I went back and sat on the couch just like I was before and took the book on my hands but I was scared to open it with Jason here, so I waited until I heard him go up the stairs and I opened it, starting in the middle.

I see a picture of my new born baby girl, I keep scrolling through all of the pictures of Spencer as a kid that the P.I. could find, apparently she was on almost all of the editions of her middle school newspaper, in most of the pictures she's holding a diploma or a trophy, after the debate club win in 6th grade, the next picture skips to her high school graduation and prom, I have two pictures of her prom, one of them is just her, on the other she's standing with a guy, her date I'm guessing, I didn't seem to matter much the first time I saw it but now I realize I've seen that guy before....

Oh! He's the cop I met when somebody broke into the lost woods! I don't remember his name but I do remember Spencer saying her ex-boyfriend who's a cop told her about me, it's gonna him right?

The night I met that guy was also the night I met Spencer, I talked to her for the first time.

Wait......... This cop guy......... I know where else I've seen him and it's not good news.

"What is that?!" Jason said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Jason! Oh my god, you scared me, I thought you were upstairs!"

"Well I'm not so tell me why do you have pictures of that night?!?" He said raising his voice, what does he mean by that night?

"I..... I....."

"Tell me!!!"

"My P.I. gave them to me, I only have this two" I said turning the page so he could see the other one.

"Why?"

"Because they're my daughter's prom pictures" I said

"Do you even know what happened that night? It wasn't just prom, I wish it was that easy" he said

"That's the night Charlotte confessed to being A and she got arrested, after they took those pictures, the girls went to the carissimi group, and after a really complicated and traumatic chain of events Charlotte confessed and the cops got there"

"Oh I'm sorry Jason, I...." Before I could keep going he took the book from my hands and kept going through it, there wasn't much left, when she graduated college and a couple of pictures Ali gave me of her Spencer about 15 years old.

He just signed and gave it back to me.

Toby's POV

Spencer's parents (her mom just came back) wanted to talk to her alone so I decided to go talk to the doctor.

"Well I really can't tell you anything since you're not family"

"I'm the cop protecting her, that should do"

"I really can't tell you about her condition, it's against protocol"

"I don't wanna know the medical terms, I just wanna know how long she'll stay here"

"I'm not sure yet but a long time, don't doubt that"

"Can you give a number? Approx?"

"At least a month and after she goes home, she's still gonna be really weak and she'll need special care" he says then leaves.

"Damn it" I say under my breath, I see Spencer's mom, walk out of the room.

"She's hungry again, I guess that's a good thing" she said

"Yeah, probably" I said and saw her walk down the hall, I assumed I can come in now.

"Toby!" I heard someone say so I turn around.

"Hey Marco" I said

"We have a problem"

"Another?" I said a little annoyed, can't things be easy for once?

"No, it's kind of the same one"

"Tanner!" I said more annoyed

"She keeps saying Spencer is lying, that her partner didn't do this"

"That's stupid"

"I know but I don't know how to convince her"

"She's a lieutenant, she the boss of both of us"

"Exactly, and she doesn't wanna put out a warrant for that Holbrook guy, and I can't do much about"

"We can't get a warrant?!!!"

"We can't even ask for it, Tanner says it wasn't him so she won't even let us look for him, not even for questioning"

"We gotta tell her" I said

"Yeah, I know, I just wish we could bring her good news at least every once in a while" he said and I nod, we were about to come in when I saw through the window, Spencer was already asleep and her dad got up to turn the lights off.

"She's asleep"

"Yeah, let's tell her tomorrow" he said and we agreed it was my turn to go home, he would stay and take care of Spencer.

THE NEXT MORNING

Spencer's POV

"But why not?!" I asked well more like yelled

"Because I didn't think it's a good idea" my mom said

"Well you're not a doctor" I said mad

"Spencer!" My dad yelled

"What? Dad it's just a phone, I wanna talk to my friends, please, mom I swear it's not a big deal"

"Social media starts a lot of trouble" my dad said

"Look I just wanna talk to my friends and play silly phone games, I'm not gonna tweet out 'finally free from Holbrook #Blessed' I know it would make the cops mad, I'm not stupid"

"Let me ask the doctor and the guys" my mom said

"Urgg fine"

Marco then came in and my mom asked them, My dad left to go talk to the doctor, why are they making such a big deal about this I just wanna use my phone for God's sake!

"What? Of course she can use her phone! I'm surprised she hasn't used it yet" Marco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think it'll make the cops mad?"

"At this point any move you make will make Tanner mad" he said calmly but my mom and I were freaking out.

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"She doesn't believe her partner was the one who kidnapped you and she won't let us get a warrant to search for him"

"What?! You're not even looking for him?" My mom yelled, we all react differently to things like this, my mom was mad, I on the other hand was scared out my mind, if they're not looking for him, he's not even scared of getting caught.

"Not officially but Toby and I are, when I left yesterday I spend all day at the station, doing face recognition on every camera in Rosewood and Toby had to go to the station today so he must be working on it"

"But the official report says he kidnapped me, right?" I asked scared

"It says you said so, but he's not listed as a suspect" he said then noticed my worried expression "hey, it's okay, don't worry about it, I just need a good reason to say Tanner is affecting this case and she'll be removed from it, don't worry"

"What do you mean a good reason?" My mom asked

"I already talked to Tanner's supirior, he wants to talk to you, all you have to do is tell him the truth and tell him that Tanner already knows it was him and decided to do nothing about it, I know it may be hard to talk about it again but it's the only way to get Tanner out of the case"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine, I can do it" I say and noticed my mom smile proudly at me.

"Anyways," I said completely changing the subject "can I use my phone?" My mom and Marco chuckled a little.

"When your dad comes back with the doctors approval , you can" she said and I signed annoyed.

About 5 minutes later my dad came in saying the doctor doesn't think there is anything wrong with using my phone so my mom gave it to me and Ali called about 10 minutes later.

"Hey!" I said happily

"Hi, Spence! I wanted to talk to you but I didn't think you would actually answer"

"You seem to have perfect timing, my parents just gave me my phone"

"That's great, hey I know we have plenty to talk about but I just have one question, for now"

"What is it?" I said _please don't be about me, please don't be about the kidnap, please don't be about Holbrook_

"When I saw the other day, you weren't surprised when you saw me, why?"

"Why would I be surprised? I said with a little chuckle

"Maybe because I'm six months pregnant?!" She said

"Well I already knew that!"

"How?"

"Well because I'm not blind" I said with a chuckle

"You're talking as if it was so obvious I was pregnant"

"Well it kinda was"

"Really none of the other girls catched up on it" she said confused

"Well but I-" I started saying but cut myself off, I was gonna say 'I've been pregnant before' but my parents and Marco were in the room besides Ali doesn't really know either.

"You what?" She ask

"I...... I guessed it, that's all, I figured it out before I- ...... Um before that night" I said trying to avoid the word kidnap.

"Oh okay, hey I have something really important to tell you, are you allowed visitors?"

"Yeah, Ali it's not like I'm in jail" I said

"No, no of course, it's just, I wanna talk to you alone"

"Yeah, it's just my parents and Marco and Toby may come later"

"But is there anyway we can be alone"

"Not really, the cops have to be here at least"

"Please I won't take long"

"Ali I don't feel safe without them"

"But-"

"Ali why are so dramatic about this? Why do you want us to be alone so badly?!?!"

"Look Toby and Marco I don't mind, just your so-called parents can't"

"What?!"


	9. Believe Me, Im Lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER OTH 7x04

Alison's POV

"Mary?" I asked walking into the room, no one answered but Jason did come out of the kitchen.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, what's up?"

"I screwed up yesterday morning, bad" I said

"What did you do?"

"I called Spencer and I wanted to make a moment for us to talk, to tell her about Mary"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She deserves to know Jason"

"Yeah, it's just.... I- I just don't trust Mary, anyways what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah!, I called her and said that I need to meet her, that we needed to talk, but she kept saying her parents aren't leaving her side-"

"Well of course they're not gonna leave her side Alison!"

"Look whatever, the point is I said her so-called parents can't be there"

"What?! Why did you call them that?!?"

"I don't know!, Im hormonal, okay? And I just wanted to meet with and, Look I don't know, alright?, I just, I don't know, I screwed up"

"What happened after that?"

"She just yelled 'what?' and I hang up"

"Good Ali now you gotta tell h-" Jason was interrupted when my phone rang.

"Its Spencer" I said as I clicked the ignore button.

"Aren't you gonna talk to her?"

"No!, She's been calling me non-stop since yesterday morning"

"Ali, you have to go see her, and more importantly you have to tell her"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I just wanted to let Mary know im gonna tell her"

"She's still asleep" Jason said

"Great, well once she wakes up, I'll let her know and then I'll go see Spencer" I said walking to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Toby's POV

Yesterday I had to work ok the station, today I have to guard the hospital for Spencer, if it was up to me, I would do that everyday, but fucking Tanner doesn't want me to.

Last night, I got to the hospital really late, Spencer was already asleep and I slept on the couch next to her bed, we need to talk about the kiss and the whole love confession thing, but I know it's hard to empty the room so I can be alone with her.

"Hey" I said walking into the room with 4 cups of coffee.

"Hi" Spencer answered with a smile as I handed her the coffee "thanks" she finished and I smiled at her.

I gave her parents the other 2 coffees and then Spencer said "where's Marco?"

"Oh, you see Tanner didn't want us to waste time when we could be at the station here, so Marco and I made a deal with her, we spend one day her and one day there and we just thought it was better that you had one day him and the next me rather than one day both and the next none"

"Yeah, you're right, but um .. if coming here with me is getting you guys in trouble-"

"No, no, it's fine don't worry about it" I said and she smiled.

"Um mom can you get me some breakfast, please?" She asked

"Yeah, sure" her mom said standing up from the couch and leaving the phone she was using on the table, then she left the room.

After like 20 seconds of her mom leaving, Spencer ask her dad if he could give us a moment, he quickly understood what she meant and left, I mean he did see us kiss after all.

"Sooooo..." She said after her dad was gone.

"Can I kiss you again?" I asked with a little chuckle.

"Can we talk about it first?"

"Of course" I said smiling and sitting on the chair that's right next to her bed.

She sit up and we were holding hands.

"Look I wanna be with you, I really do" she said

"But...." I continued

"But.... Its just- I- Im a mess, do you really wanna have to deal with me?" She asked as if YES wasn't the most obvious answer in the world.

"Are you kidding? Spence there's nothing in the world that I want more than that" She smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

We pulled away after we both needed air, then she said "there's just one problem"

"What is it?"

"I kinda had.... sort of a thing with Marco"

"Yeah, I know, he asked for an advice to have a good date with you" I said and she laughed.

"We'll tell him tonight, im sure he'll understand"

"Yeah" she said smiling.

Mary Drake's POV

Alison wants to tell Spencer I'm her mother, like now, I'm not in love with the idea, I mean of course I want Spencer to know she's my daughter, but I don't think it's time for her to find out, not just yet, but Ali says there's an especific reason why she has to do it soon.

"Can I come?"

"I mean if you want, I think if Spencer wants to see you, it would be awesome for you to be there, like waiting in the car or something, but maybe she won't want to, and I need you to be aware of that, that she might get mad"

"Yeah, I know but like you said, if she wants me there, I should be there"

"Okay, that's great could you bring your P.I. stuff, you know as evidence?"

"Yes, of course" I said while going upstairs and grabbing the folder and the photo album.

When I came back downstairs Jason was waiting with Ali.

"You're coming with us?"

"Yeah, like hell I am, I don't trust you with Ali, let alone with Spencer" he said, I'm a little offended but I understand, I did the wrong thing to Ali and I Know that, but I'm really trying to make up for it, Spencer is different she is my daughter.

"I understand"

Spencer's POV

After Toby and I got back together, he told my parents they could come back in and my mom brought me breakfast which is good because I'm starving.

About half an hour later Ali and Jason came in, I'm so mad at Ali and she knows that! She called me and then she said something stupid and then she just hang up on me as if it was nothing.

"Hi" she said walking in "Can we talk to you for a second?"

"Well you certainly got some explaining to do" I said a little annoyed.

"Um can we like have a moment?" she asked looking at my parents

"Why Ali? What is it that you can't tell my parents?!" I said sitting up and crossing my hands over my chest.

"Hey Spence, calm down" Toby said with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine" I said annoyed

"Please Spencer, just let me talk to you, alone" I didn't say anything, I just gave her a glare, then my dad look at Jason who didn't look at him and he told my mom they should leave, Jason exited the room right after they did.

Ali then looked at Toby and he said "Oh no!, I ain't going anywhere"

"It's fine, I don't mind having you here"

"Why do you mind my parents being here so much? And what is 'your so-called parents' supposed to mean?" I yelled angrily

"Spence calm down! It's okay" Toby said slowly

"No! Toby Its not okay! And stop saying calm down as if im crazy!!" I yelled

"Look Spence, there is something really important I need to tell you, but I need you to stop screaming because I bet people outside can hear those screams"

"What so damn important Ali just say it!" I said mad but I tried not raising my voice that much.

"It's about your parents" she said sitting slowly on the bed

"My so-called parents?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that, it just came out"

"What did you mean by that?"

"Mary told me something a couple nights after you went missing"

"Mary Drake?"

"Yeah, she told me who her second child was"

_God please no. Not right now, I can't._   
_It's not that impossible, I thought so myself when Aria and I saw doctor drunkie._

"It's you, Spence" she said slowly

Toby's POV

"It's you, Spence" Alison said slowly, I scooped closer to her, hold her hand and stroked her hair Spencer didn't move a muscle, she just standard there with a shocked face.

"Spence?" I asked to make sure she was okay, but she didn't answer me.

"Spencer come on! Say something" Alison said

"Spence, you're scaring me, please" I said worried, she wasn't moving but that didn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"I- I-" she tried saying but nothing came out, afterwards she started full on crying so I hugged and let her cry on my shoulder.

"I saw it coming, I should have know,I-" she said as she sobbed.

"Wait" Ali said "there's more, I figured you would want it all at once, deal with it all at once"

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said

"I do!, tell me"

"Mary thinks Charlotte already knew"

"How long ago is 'already'?"

"Too long" Alison said and Spencer signed

"Dollhouse long enough?" Spencer asked and when I was hoping she wouldn't Alison nodded.

"So if Charlotte knew then, why did she give us so much crap about you and her being sisters at prom?"

"I don't know, sorry Spence" Alison said and hugged her.

"You know A has always been worse to me" she said

"Yeah I know" Alison and I said at the same time

"Do you think she did it on purpose? Because she knew I was her biological sister?"


	10. The Whole Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER LOST 2x16

Mary Drake's POV

(Before Spencer got kidnapped, but not like right before, idk use your imagination)ii

_I would usually not trust a stranger like this but this time its different, its for my daughter, I'm doing this for Charlotte, I know it may be dangerous but if this AD person knows who killed her, I'm gonna have to trust them._

_Isn't it weird how they never take that mask off? I guess its they're thing, anyways I just walked into a room with a chalkboard like the ones the police have, with Charlotte's picture in the_ middle _and a bunch of arrows and post its with pictures of other_ people, _I see Spencer and Alison among them and I think this is Jason even tho it would be hard to tell because he looks really different with short hair but I'm pretty sure that's him, I also know none of them did it, Ali loved Charlotte, and Jason and Spencer are really good people, they would never hurt anyone._

_What I don't know is if I should be worried about Ali and Spencer's friends? Are they dangerous? Are they bad?_

_Then I see all the other pictures just to get an idea of who do they think killed Charlotte and I see someone I've seen before but I'm not sure who he is either, well whoever that is this AD person thinks he's most likely who killed Charlotte._

Spencer's POV

_"Spencer, you are my daugther and I love you"_   
_LIES_

why did they lie to me? For years, Ive felt so out of place, so unwanted, I always thought it was my fault, that there was something wrong with me, my parents never loved me as much as they loved Melissa and I blamed myself for that, if only I had known, it was never my fault, they didnt love me the same because I wasn't there daugther, of course they loved Melissa more, I understand.

I completely understand and I dont know why im crying, guess the realization hit me hard, my whole life has been a lie, my parents aren't my parents and the person I believed to be the devil herself, mary drake who 5 minutes ago I was Convinced she was AD, now is my mother.

Mary fucking Drake, out of all the people in the world who could be my biological mom, it had to be Mary fucking drake, Charlotte's mother.

She could still be A.D. tho

Toby's POV

Ali didn't answer Spencer's question but she sat closer to her and rubbed her shoulder a little, but she wouldn't react, she just stayed still, staring into space again, I understand that she's shocked but it really worried me to see her like that.

"Spence?" I asked yet agagain

"I'm fine" she said slowly

"Are you sure??" Alison asked

"Can you go?"

"Spence I don't think that a great ide-"

"Please just go I need some time to process this!" She said a little louder than I expected her to talk, but about 3 seconds later, Alison got up and started walking out.

"You too" she said to me (Spencer said to Toby)

"But Spence-"

"Please I just wanna be alone for a little while" she said with tears in her eyes

"I don't think you should be alone right now"

"Toby please just leave me alone!" She said desperately

"I don't wanna leave your side"

"Please!" She yelled again, this time she couldn't holds her tears anymore.

"Spence" I said softly

"Please just go"

"Okay" I said finally giving up " I'll be right outside if you need me" I said getting up and she nodded.

After I closed the door, I could hear her loud sobs throught the door, when I got out of the room I saw Alison, Jason and the Hastings were sitting on the waiting room.

"Is that her crying?" Her dad asked, I nodded

"Why? What happened?!" Veronica said looking at me and then at Ali.

"I think you should talk to her" I said and they both stood up to go to her room but I stopped them

"No, not now" I said "she needs a little time right now"

"Why? What happened in there?" Mrs Hastings asked again, Alison, Jason and I pretended like we didn't hear her And didn't answer.

Then she gave me a nod to follow her and me, her and Jason went downstairs to the cafeteria.

"We did the right thing, didn't we?" Jason asked

"Yeah, we can't tell them that she knows, Spencer has to tell them" Alison said and I nod.

General POV

At the police station, while Marco tried to prove that Holbrook kidnapped Spencer and Tanner tried to do otherwise, Lorenzo sat in a room and tried to figure out who killed Charlotte, it was the first case he was assigned, he had been in other cases before but he was in charge of this one he had to do it right.

Lorenzo's POV

I took another look at the list of biggest suspects:

-Spencer Hastings  
-Hanna Marin   
-Mona Vanderwaal  
-Sara Harvey ❌  
-Aria Montgomery  
-Emily Fields  
-Melissa Hastings ❌  
-Caleb Rivers ❌  
-Eliott Rollins/Archer Dunhill  
-Alison DiLaurentis  
-Jason DiLaurentis

Sara Harvey couldn't use her hands, theres no way she could have killed Charlotte considering the force needed to pull of something like that, Caleb Rivers and Melissa Hastings were only on the list because they really care about the girls that Charlotte tortured, then I realized it was just them, Jason is for the same reason, that weird impostor doctor and the girls.

Maybe I should start looking at other people who would kill Charlotte for those girls, All of those girls parents are too old to commit such a murder, Aria's brother Mike can be a good option, or Emily's ex-girlfriend Paige, Hanna's ex is on the list, well just have to add Ezra Fitz and .... Well .... Toby, I guess.

He used to date Spencer and Charlotte used to torture Spencer so it would make sense for him to kill her, that's of course if we ignore the fact that he's a cop and a decent guy and that I know for a fact he would never kill anyone, but I have to add him to the list, he is a possible suspect and I have no idea where he was the night Charlotte died.

Alison's POV

After Jason, Toby and I talked a little in the cafeteria and ate something I suddenly realize I left Mary all by herself in the car. Oh shit

Its been like an hour since we got here what of she gets out of the car and the Hastings see her? Would they recognize her? Do they know her?

"Damn it" I said out aloud and stood up, Jason and Toby looked at me as if I was crazy.

"We left Mary I'm the car, remember?!" I told Jason

"Wait What?!?! You brought her here?!? Why the fuck?!?!?!" Toby said almost yelling

"Because I thought maybe Spence would wanna see her"

"Why on the earth would she want that? Do you even know her?!"

"I'm sorry, okay? But if she would have said that she wanted to talk to Mary and she wasn't there it would have been Worse"

"I'll tell you what's worse, if Peter and Veronica know who she is and she decides to walk into the hospital because she hasn't heard from you, that would be the worst"

"Whatever, we should go, Spencer won't want to see us anytime soon anyway" Jason said "Are you staying Toby?" He asked

"Yeah"

"Can you please tell her that we left and to call us if she needs anything and that we love her" I said

"Of course" he said, then Jason and I went back to the car, we realized the Hastings weren't in the waiting room anymore, weird, but we didn't care much.

When we got to the car, I sat in the back and Jason on the drivers seat, Mary was on the passengers seat and of course the first thing she did was ask.

"So....?"

"I told her, she was... Um shocked I guess"

"Well did she seem Angry?"

"No, she was a little scared and betrayed"

"Ashamed?" Mary asked

"Ashamed of what?" Jason asked

"Of me? Of being my daughter?"

"No, of course not, Mary, she needs a little time to deal with this, soon enough we'll know how she feels"

"I hope so" Mary said a little sad

Spencer's POV

I spend almost an hour crying by myself after asking Ali and Toby to leave.

Then a nurse came and asked if everything was okay, when she saw me crying she went to look for my parents, they came in and I couldn't even look at them.

"Is it true?" Was the only thing I could say, my voice breaking in the process.

"Is what true, Honey?" My mom asked

"Don't play dumb, Mary drake, is it true?"

"Mary Drake? Jessica's twin? What about her?" My dad asked

"Is she my birth mother?!" I yelled

"WHAT?!?!!" they both screamed at the same time

"Spencer I swear to god, I haven't heard of that woman until we got back to town before you were Kidnapped, I promise you" my dad said calmly

"So its not true? I'm not adopted?" I asked hopefull and they both stay silent and look at the floor, Of course its true, why did I hope otherwise in the first place? Hope breeds eternal misery.

"Answer me!" I yelled as tears started to fall from my eyes again.

"Yes, you are adopted but neither one us knew that Mary Drake was your biological mother, Spencer, I promise" my mom said

"I wanna know everything" I said "and don't you dare lie to me again"

"Honey, there's a pretty big change that you won't like what we tell you" my dad said

"I don't care, I need to know"

"Okay, we'll tell you but please don't forget that we love you Spence"


	11. Things I Forgot At Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED ONE TREE HILL 4x02

_**+23 years ago** _   
_**April 9 1994** _

_Mary Drake's POV_

_I met Alex on a bar outside of Philly, after spending a month out of radley, best thing I've ever done._

_Its been a almost a year and a half, we used to live together until a couple months ago when Jessica found out I was happy and decided to ruin it like she always does, she told the doctors at radley that was using drugs while pregnant which is aabsolutly not true, I would never do that to my baby._

_At least Alex believes me that I didnt hurt our baby,_ unf _ourtunally Jessica made to doctors force me to stay here until I have the baby, but on the good side, I have spend two months here and the baby will be born any day now, after that me and Amanda (that's What they wanna name the baby) can go home to Alex and everything will be alright again, i will finally be able to find some happiness and have a real family._

_I kept holding my stomact protectively when I see the door to my room open, Alex walks in with a smile on his face._

_"Hey honey"_

_"Alex!" I exclaim happily getting up from the bed as he pulls me in for a hug._

_"That apartment feels so empthy without my girls" he said putting his hands on my belly_

_"We miss you too, I can't wait for her to get here so we can go home"_

_"Me neither" he says smiling._

_**Two days late** _ _r_   
_**April 11** _

_"What?!? How can that even be possible?!!"_

_"Well ms drake you gave your last child in adoption, and your sister said this was gonna be the same case"_

_"But that's a lie, that's not true, I want my daughter!!!!"_

_"No offense but I don't think child services would have let YOU keep her anyways"_

_"Wait where's my boyfriend? He is the father of the baby he should be here right now!"_

_"He's not here ma'am we didn't contact him when your went into labor"_

_"Why the hell not?!?!!?!"_

_"Ms Drake, you can't deny it all happened really quickly"_

_"Well you need to call him now!!!"_

_I left and went back to my room so I could sit on the bed and cry, she was right here in my belly just yesterday and now shes gone she's with some social services people who don't give a damn about her, who won't protect her._

_"Mary!" Alex yelled running into my Room, I didn't say anything I just got up and hugged him, then he just wipped my tears._

_"They called me and said you went into labor_ and _that something was wrong, I was so worried about you!, what happened?! Where's Amanda?!!?!?"_

_"Jessica told them I was gonna give her up for adoption"_

_"What?!?!?!? Why?!?!"_

_"Because she's crazy and she can't stand that I'm happy"_

_"Well shes gonna lose because we are gonna find our daughter and we are gonna get her back"_

_"Are you sure we can do that?"_

_"Of course, they told she was brought to the hospital for a couple weeks then they'll take her into foster car, UNLESS we go get her before they have a chance"_

_"But I can't leave, you go, you get our daughter, go save our little girl Alex"_

_**Meanwhile in the hospital (from this point forward is the story the Hastings were telling Spencer)** _

_General POV_

_7 year old Melissa Hastings sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for her parents to come out with her sibling in their hands she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl but she was happy, she still hoped for a girl tho._

_Unfortunally her parents were experiencing everything but the happiness of a new child, before Veronica got pregnant she was warned of how much of a bad idea that was since there was a very big chance of her or the baby, maybe even both dying during labor, however she insisted that she wanted another child._

_On april 11 both the hastings and their daugther ran to the hospital when it was go time, said and done she lost the baby during labor, at least she made it._

_As she and her husband cried for the loss of their newborn son, a brilliant idea came over him, a solution instead having to deal with the grief of losing their son, they could spend their time raising another child, focus on that, that way they don't have to tell melissa she lost the sibling she was really looking forward to meeting and that nursery at their house won't be a waste of space._

_It was a perfect plan the only thing missing in it was in fact a child, so after kissing his wife's forehead, he walked out without saying a word, the adoption system was a complicated one and its pretty hard to get a baby unless of course youre in a hospital surrounded by women giving birth, many of which dont want to keep them, thats gotta be the place to get a baby, right? Besides hes a lawyer, he can convince anyone of anything, even giving him a child._

_He walked over the area where you can see all the babies abd he noticed a nurse setting up another crib and another nurse was holding a baby in a grey blanket, then they pit her down and draw something on the paper that was attached to her crib, it only said Radley Sanitarium, peter wondered what that meant, the child's name was odviously not Radley Sanitarium, maybe that's where it was born or something. He didn't know but what he did know was that no matter where the kid w_ as born, i _t should have to parents names on that paper so that means that kid was given up for adoption._

_Peter walked over to that nurse and asked about that baby,_

_"Its a little girl, she was born on Radley Sanitarium, its a mental hospital, her mother gave her up" she said, even tho Peter's original idea was to get a boy since they lost a boy, but then he realize how much better it be to get a girl, to make grief easier, besides Melissa wanted a sister, it was perfect, that girl was meant to be theirs, she was brought in on the exact second peter got there, he decided that was gonna be his daughter no matter what it took._

_**Present day, still in the hospital technically tho** _

Spencer's POV

"...... And after that I told your mom, we got a family lawyer and a license to foster in just couple of days, we brought you home and when you were about a year old the state finally let us adopt you" Peter said finishing the story

"So you only adopted me because your real kid died?!" I said crying hysteracly

"Spence, you are our real kid too"

"So Melissa doesn't know?"

"Yeah, she does, but she didn't for a lot of years we told Melissa when she was 18, when she was old enough to understand and when we were sure she wasn't gonna tell you on purpose"

"What about When I was old enough to understand?! You didn't tell ME when I turned 18!!" I yelled

"Honey, it was always our plan to tell you when you turned 18 but after everything you went thought right before, and how happy you were in DC, we chose not to ruin your happiness"

"Happiness?! What happiness?!?! I have never in my entire life been happy for a long time" I yelled angrily

"Sweetheart plea-" my mom said starting with her shit again

"NO! SHUT UP I DONT WANNA HEAR IT ANYMORE!!!"

"Spence-"

"No dad don't! Just shut up! For 5 seconds?! Can you do that?!?"

"Sorry" my mom said and my dad nodded

"I don't wanna see You" I said quietly as more tears started to form in my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Not forever, just for a while, I just need some time, go home and don't come back for a couple weeks"

"Spence we can't just walk out of here if yo-"

"We understand" my mom said interrupting my dad "but if you ever want us to come back just call and we'll be right here, okay?" My mom said and I nodded, then I raised an eyebrow at my dad.

"Alright, and Spence when you get out of here you're welcome home or back at the barn if you'd like"

"Okay" I said coldly, my mom came forward like she was gonna kiss my forehead or something but I scoop away from her so she just made a sad face and left, my dad walking right behind her.

After they walked out, I just layed in that uncomfortable hospital bed and cry for hours.

Toby knocks on the door a few minutes later.

"Spence can I come in?" He asks, I don't say anything, then I hear him come in.

"wait, no"

"Spence I don't think you should be alone right now"

"i need to be, please"

"okay, I'll be right here"

"okay" I said and I hear the door close and his footsteps walking away.

I picked up my phone and called Ali, I figured she would have left the hospital by now, but I should ask just in case.

"hello? Spence?"

"Ali, are you still in the hospital?"

"no, I just got home, why? is something wrong?"

"do you think you could come with Mary Drake sometime? like soon?"

"why?"

"because I wanna talk to her, I think she owns me some explanations"


	12. Raised By Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER LOST 1x10

Alison's POV

The next morning I woke up at 10 am and headed straight downstairs, praying that Mary wasn't awake but just my luck, of course she was.

"Morning" she said happily

"Morning, where's Jason?"

"He left for work a couple hours ago"

"Okay, um Mary.... There's something you need to know"

"What is it sweetheart?" She wasked but I didn't say anything

"Alison? Are you okay?" She asked a little more worried.

"Oh yeah yeah, I'm fine, its about Spencer"

"Is she okay?!"

"Yeah!, she's fine, she just called last night and she.. Well she wants to talk to you"

"Omg really?!"

"Mary, don't get your hopes up, she didn't sound so happy, it wasn't like I wanna bond with her, it was more of I wanna know the truth kinda thing"

"That sounds fair, she deserves the truth"

"I just don't think she'll be very happy when you see her"

"That's okay Ali, I can deal with that"

"Do you wanna go today?"

"I think Spence would rather have her answer sooner rather than later"

"Yeah, you're right, I'll call her" I said taking a plate of the breakfast Mary was making.

We small talked while eating, then when I was done I went upstairs to call Spencer.

Toby's POV

When Spencer finally let me back into her room, she just cried in my shoulder for hours, she fell asleep at like midnight, but I couldnt sleep, I was afraid she was gonna wake up in the middle of the night scared, however I fell asleep at like 2 am anyways.

Its now 9 pm and I am awoken from my deep sleep by a phone ringing, its Spencer's but I take anyways because I didn't want it to wake her, I go outside to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Toby?" Alison says

"Alison? Hey, what's up?"

"Sorry I meant to call Spencer"

"Oh, you did! This is her phone, I just answered because she's still asleep and I didn't want the phone ringing to wake her.

"Oh, well I kinda need to talk to her"

"Well when she wakes up, I'll tell her to call you" I said walking back into the room, but I hadednt hang up yet

"Cute phone case" Spencer said when I walked in, I just chuckled and said

"You know what Alison, she just woke up, here" I said handing the phone to Spencer

"Hey Ali"

"Oh"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, thank you"

"Aha I'll see you later, then"

"Bye"

I could only hear Spencer's half of the conversation but what I heard was enough to scare me.

Then Spencer hang up, and looked down "Spence is everything okay? What did she tell you?!"

"Oh its um no big deal, its just um"

"I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No its okay, its just... The other day I called Ali and told her that I wanted to talk to Mary Drake"

"Oh"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Spence its none of my business, if you wanna meet he r, its your choice"

"I know, but you're kinda my boyfriend so I wanna know what you think"

"Honestly I don't think its such a good idea, but if you wanna do it, you should"

"Why don't you think its a good idea?"

"Look Spence, your going through a lot right now and its understandable that you wanna meet her, I respect that but I don't trust that woman, I just don't wanna make it seem like I'm convincing you not to see her, if you want to, do it, don't stop just because I don't like the idea"

"Alright" she says signing

"So, you hungry?"

"Oh yes! Do you think you could sneak in some Nutella again?"

"Of course babe" I said kissing his head then walking out of the room.

Then I remember how much Spencer hates being by herself, so I was gonna go back inside when I saw Marco walking in.

"Hey"

"Hey man, I was gonna get her breakfast, you want something?"

"Thanks I already had breakfast"

"Okay" I said and started walking away when I realized something

"Hey Marco wait up" I said and turned around

"What's up?"

"Its about Spencer"

"Is she okay?!"

"Well I can't really answer that but I meant its about Spencer and me"

"spencer and you?"

"yeah, we um, we kinda got back together"

"Oh! really? thats amazing"

"yeah I just wanted to make sure things werent gonna be akward between us"

"of course not, and if you want I'll stay at the station everyday so you can be here with Spencer"

"No, no, that's okay, I don't think we shouldn't be pushing Tanner's buttons right now, besides Spencer isn't gonna be here forever when she gets out I'll have to go back to the station and this way I won't miss what's going on, its better"

"Alright, that makes sense, oh! And by the way the Chief is coming here today"

"Really?! He believes us?"

"He says he wants to talk to Spencer but it doesn't sound like he's on Tanner's side"

"Great, well I should get her breakfast" I said walking away.

Spencer's POV

I heard the door open so I figured it'll be Toby with my breakfast, but then Marco came in

"Oh Marco hi"

"Hey, I know you were expecting your boyfriend but someone has to get the food right?" He said and I chuckled

"Sorry, I'm just starving"

"Don't worry"

"Marco?"

"Yeah?" He asked

"Remember that guy you told me about? The one who was everybody's boss, the one who can shut Tanner up?"

"Oh yeah! About that, he's actually coming here, I talked to him and he wants to talk to you"

"He's coming today?"

"Well today or tomorrow but most likely today, I'm sorry I know it's hard for you to talk about it but he's going out of town Friday _**(A/N: lets say that day was Tuesday)**_ so he needs to see you as soon as possible"

"Yeah, okay"

A few minutes later Toby walked in with my breakfast, he brought me pancakes and nutella just like I wanted.

Toby was standing on a side of the room picking up his stuff when I guess he saw the time in his phone because he picked everything up, came to me and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry babe I gotta go I'm late to get to the station"

"Okay bye" Toby and Marco had that man handshake thingy and he left, Marco and I started talking and about an hour later I was done eating and Marco's phone rang, so he went outside to answer it.

A few minutes later he came back inside "hey that was the Chief he's coming over in an hour, are you ready for that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, but you'll be here right?"

"Yes, of course"

"Okay, then I guess"

3 hours later

"Spence why didn't you tell me that before?! Maybe that could have changed it with Tanner"

"Tanner knows, just Tanner and Toby knew before and now well you and that chief guy"

"This changes nothing but the fact now I don't just wanna find him but kill him too"

"Well that sounds a lot like what Toby said" I told him

"Umm.... Marco?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Of course Spencer, I'll tell the chief, and Toby won't tell anyone"

"I'm not worried about you or Toby saying something, I don't even doubt that cop guy will tell, its Tanner"

"He'll take care of Tanner, she could lose her job for denying a victim statement like that"

"Good I hope so" I said and Marco chuckled.

2 months later

Toby's POV

Spencer finally gets out of the hospital today, she still has to be in bed rest and a lot of meds for a long time but at least she sleeps in her own bed, well I actually don't know that she may or may not go back to the barn since she's kinda fighting with her parents.

But I think they kinda made up, but I don't know.

I park at the hospital first thing in the morning to get Spencer home, when I get to her room I see her parents there.

"Oh hi"

"Hello Toby" Mrs hastings said

"Does Spencer know you're here?" I asked

"She asked us to come" mr Hastings said.

"Hey!" Spencer said getting out of the bathroom.

"I wanted to talk to you" she said looking at her parents.

"I'll be outside" I said

"Oh no, that's okay Toby, you can stay"

"Alright"

"Listen" Spencer said directing to her parents again "remember the day I told you not to come back?" They both nodded.

"Well, I was really mad at you but I heard your story, I didn't even interrupt until it was over"

"Yes, of course" her dad said

"Well about 3 weeks after that I told Ali I wanted to talk to Mary Drake, to listen to her story"

"Oh, well did she tell you?"

"Well first we got a DNA test"

"So she is your mother?" Veronica said

"no she's just the woman who give birth to me, you are my mother" Spencer said taking Veronica's hand in her's.

"Spence" Mrs. Hastings said crying as she embraced her in a hug

"point is" Spence said after she and her mom pulled away from the hug "after I got the results back, I told Ali to bring her to the hospital so I could talk to her"

"and what did she tell you?" her dad asked

"nothing"

"nothing??!" her parents asked worriedly at the same time

"nope, I threw a glass of water t her as soon as I saw her face, she didn't really get a chance to said anything" Spence said with a smile on her face, and it looked like the Hastings were trying to hold their laugh, I know I certainly was.

"what?!" they both screamed

"yep, and I never saw her again, in that moment I realized how wrong I was to get mad at you I've been meaning to call you for almost a month but I was too scared"

"oh sweetheart" her dad said smiling as the three of them hugged, I just stood on the corner smiling, its a really cute reunion, besides I love it when Spencer is happy.

then a nurse walks into the room and they break their hug "oh im so sorry to interrupt, but I need you to sign this miss Hastings"

"oh alright" Spencer said walking out of the room.

she came back just a few minutes later and by then her parents and I had packed all of her stuff.

"great lets go" she said happily


	13. Things We Lost In The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER THE VAMPIRE DIARIES 7x11

Spencer's POV

My parents head back home In Their car whole Toby and I take his truck, its another color tho, weird.

Once we got home, my parents went into the main house to make lunch and Toby carried my bag into the barn and throw it on the couch.

"God I missed this place" I said heading towards the bedroom and jumping on my bed, regretting the instant I fall in it, since my body is still really sore from when he beat me up, all the pain killers used to have me numbed in the hospital but now its just pain.

"Hey, are you okay?! Something wrong?!?"

"Yeah, just forgot my body's ruined"

"I'm sorry babe"

"Its not your fault Toby"

"I know, but I feel bad, I-I should have done something, I should have saved you"

"Toby, hey its alright, don't beat yourself up"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I say and then we kiss

"Do you have to work today?"

"Its Saturday Spence, nobody has to work today"

"Right, sorry" I say and he chuckles

"Why?"

"Well I kinda forgot it was Saturday so I asked the girls to come over"

"Do you want me to go?"

"You don't have to"

"I get it if you wanna spend sometime with your Friends"

"But could you wait until they get here? I just..."

"Don't wanna be alone" he said interrupting me "I get it, don't worry about it" he said kissing my forehead

About an hour later Ali,Hanna and Emily were already here, then Toby and a while later Aria arrived, we talked, laughed and watched movies for hours, they even spend the night here.

The next morning Emily had to leave early to go to work, hut the rest of us stayed there and had breakfast together.

"So Spence have you heard anything from your job?" Aria asked

"Didn't I tell you guys? I got fired befor- um a couple days after the election"

"Omg really?"

"I'm so sorry"

"Why?!"

"Its okay, I'll be fine, my mom says I can work for her as long as she's in office"

"So you're staying in rosewood?"

"I don't really know, I don't like rosewood, but it's gonna be hard to get a job, if I stay here, I can work with my mom, and you guys seem to be staying here, and Toby's staying here but I hate this place, so I guess I don't know"

"Well its not like you have to decide right away" Hanna said

"Yeah, don't stress about that, take your time" Ali said

"Can we not talk about me anymore? Let's talk about you guys, why did you stay in Rosewood for the last... What like 8 months?!" I asked realizing how long it had been, I they saw it because they didn't answer, they just stared at me.

"What day is it?"

"September 14"

"I'm 24" I said

"What?!" They all asked

"My birthday, I missed my birthday, he was torturing me on my birthday, I turned another year and I didn't even know it yet" I said as tears stared forming in my eyes.

"Oh sweetie its okay" Ali said as they all stood up and walked over to me

"Its okay Spence" Hanna said

"No, its not okay! 6 months Hanna! He took 6 months of my life! Plus the other 2 in the hospital BECAUSE OF HIM, ITS NOT FAIR, I DON'T DESERVE THIS, WHAT DID I EVER DO THAT WAS TERRIBLE?!!" I yelled and then realized I was full-on crying by now, I stood up and went to sit on the couch.

"Aww Spence" Aria said sitting next to me

"Sweetheart of course you don't deserve this, you don't deserve any of all those terrible things that keep happening to you"

"I'm sorry, everything was like happy and I ruined it, I always do that"

"No you don't" Hanna said at the same time Aria said "that's not true"

"Yeas, it is, I'm sorry, let's pretend that didn't happen, let's just talk"

"We can talk about this if you want" Ali said

"No, I really don't" I said wiping my tears away

"Let's talk about..... Your baby!" I said excited to change the subject

"Well its almost here, as you know and......... Its a boy"

"Omg really!?" Hanna said

"Yeah, but don't tell Emily yet, I wanna surprise her" we talked and laughed for another 2 or 3 hours, I didn't go crazy mad again and then Aria and Hanna had to go.

"I should probably go too, its not like its a long way home" Ali said and I chuckled

"Wait..... Umm I wanted to talk to you"

"Sure what's up?"

"It's about Mary" I said slowly and silence filled the room.

"Spence, Mary isn't mad at you about what happened at the hospital"

"Really?!"

"No, she says she understands, she told that she expected a better reaction but that she understands why you would be mad at her"

"Can you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Of course"

"And Ali.... I do wanna see her, I-I wanna hear her story"

"Are you sure?"

"I need to know"

"I'll tell her"

"Yeah, and when we meet, I'll say away from anything I could throw at her, I promise" I said and Ali laughed

"Goodbye Spence"

"Bye" I said and closed the door after she walked out.

Toby texted me earlier saying he was having dinner here with me, do I thought I could take a nap f  
To wait for him to get here.

I fall asleep easily, the problem starts after I have fallen asleep, that's when the nightmares start.

I lay on my bed and hope for the best as I slowly start to fall asleep but I can already feel them coming.

_"_ _Pick_ _one_ _or_ _they_ _all_ _die_ _"_

_"_ _I_ _love_ _all_ _of_ _my_ _dolls"_

_"_ _This_ _is_ _all_ _your_ _fault_ _Spencer_ _you_ _ruined_ _everything_ _,_ _you_ _killed_ _our_ _daughter_ _"_

_"_ _Morning_ _Spence_ _,_ _damn_ _did_ _you_ _get_ _hotter_ _than_ _you_ _were_ _in_ _high_ _school_ _?!"_ _at_ _first_ _they_ _mix_ _with_ _Charlotte_ _,_ _and_ _the_ _dollhouse_ _and_ _many_ _other_ _terrible_ _things_ _that've_ _happened_ _to_ _me_ _,_ _but_ _in_ _the_ _end_ _they_ _all_ _become_ _about_ _that_ _._

_"_ _Listen_ _up_ _bitch_ _!_ _Fighting_ _isn't_ _gonna_ _cha_ _he_ _anything_ _you're_ _gonna_ _be_ _stuck_ _here_ _forever_ _"_

_I_ _could_ _feel_ _myself_ _screaming_ _and_ _moving_ _in_ _the_ _bed_ _,_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _stop_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _wake_ _up_ _I_ _couldn't_ _._

_"_ _Come_ _on_ _Spencer_ _!"_ _Ian_ _/_ _Holbrook_ _said_

_"_ _Spence_ _!!" I_ _heard_ _another_ _voice_ _,_ _but_ _this_ _one_ _was_ _different_ _,_ _defiantly_ _someone_ _else_ _,_ _someone_ _worried_ _,_ _someone_ _who_ _cared_ _._

_"_ _Spencer_ _please_ _wake_ _up_ _!"_ _Its_ _Toby_ _,_ _omg_ _its_ _Toby_ _,_ _and_ _not_ _In My_ _dream_ _,_ _its_ _really_ _him_

"Spencer!!" He yelled again and this time he was actually able to wake me.

"Toby!" I said and started crying on this chest

"Shhh, its okay, it was just a dream"

"Nightmare" I corrected him

"Yeah, yeah, but I mean that it wasn't real babe, you're safe you're with me and you're always safe with me Spence, I promise"

After a little while I was actually able to stop crying, then Toby carried me to the couch, I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted, then he started cooking, again I told him I would do it, but he insisted.

"There your favorite"

"OMG its THE pasta!" I yelled happily

"Yep"

"Aww thanks Toby, I love it" I said getting up and kissing him in the cheek.

"Your welcome" he said smiling, after we ate everything, we went to sit on the couch, Toby poured wine in two glasses and gave me one.

"Tobs the doctor said I can't drink because of the pailkillers I'm taking" I said sadly

"Oh sorry" he said taking both of them back

"You can drink yours"

"Its fine, don't worry" he said coming back with two glasses of water.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?" He asked

"I'm a little worried"

"Why?"

"The doctor gave a lot of pills and I mean a lot, some of them for sleeping and when they gave me those in the hospital it really helped, I slept good every night while I was there, and you clearly saw that I didn't sleep so well today"

"So?"

"I'm scared of going back to them, to getting addicted again"

"Spence, I'll take care of u, I promise"

"Thanks babe"

"I actually need to tell you something too"

"Go ahead" I said holding his hand

"Its kind of a big deal, like bigger than you could image"

"Toby if you dated someone while I wa- you know..... Away, that's okay"

"I didn't date anyone since to broke with Yvonne until you, its way bigger than that"

"Toby you can tell me anything"

"Look Spence there's a pretty big chance that you're gonna hate me after I tell you this, you might wanna break up with me, never see me again"

"Toby! You're scaring me"

"Good at least that way you would be a little prepared"

"Toby I'm serious, you're really scaring me, what did you do?!?"

"I-I"

"Toby!"

"I'm sorry, I- I just don't wanna loose you, but you deserve to know, I need to tell you"

He took a deep breath and spoke again

"I'm so sorry Spence but...... I killed Charlotte"


	14. The One Where Spencer Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER (SORTA) NAMED AFTER FRIENDS 1x24

Toby's POV

"Spencer I'm so sorry..... I killed Charlotte"

"What?!" Spencer yelled

"I understand if you never wanna see me again, I'll just go"

"No, no don't go!"

"Are you sure? Spence Charlotte was your sister, I killed your sister"

"No she wasn't, she was my tormentor and that's the only thing she'll ever be to me, tell me what happened"

"Okay"

_The_ _night_ _that_ _Charlotte_ _died_ _(_ _still_ _Toby's_ _POV_ _)_

_My_ _shift_ _was_ _over_ _in_ _another_ _hour_ _,_ _why_ _the_ _hell_ _did_ _I_ _take_ _the_ _midnight_ _shift_ _,_ _its_ _2:30_ _and_ _I'm_ _still_ _pratulling_ _the_ _streets_ _,_ _like_ _anything's_ _gonna_ _happen_ _,_ _today_ _is_ _my_ _mom's_ _death_ _anniversary_ _and_ _I_ _thought_ _working_ _tonight_ _would_ _distract_ _me_ _but_ _driving_ _around_ _rosewood_ _alone_ _,_ _isn't_ _helping_ _at_ _all_ _besides_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _her_ _grave_ _today_ _,_ _I_ _really_ _hope_ _I_ _can_ _when_ _I_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _here_ _._

_After_ _that_ _I_ _see_ _a_ _car_ _pull_ _over_ _right_ _outside_ _the_ _church_ _,_ _why_ _is_ _someone_ _going_ _to_ _the_ _church_ _at_ _2:30_ _am_ _?!_ _Anyways_ _its_ _probably_ _no_ _big_ _deal_ _,_ _specially_ _since_ _I_ _didnt_ _see_ _them_ _break_ _in_ _,_ _the_ _door_ _is_ _open_ _,_ _maybe_ _there's_ _some_ _kind_ _of_ _mignight_ _support_ _group_ _thing_ _._

_After_ _that_ _person_ _goes_ _into_ _the_ _church_ _I_ _noticed_ _two_ _other_ _people_ _right_ _behind_ _the_ _car_ _,_ _but_ _they're_ _walking_ _so_ _I_ _don't_ _really_ _care_ _._

_That_ _person_ _in_ _the_ _church_ _is_ _probably_ _nothing_ _but_ _I_ _decided_ _to_ _stay_ _parked_ _outside_ _,_ _at_ _least_ _until_ _they_ _leave_ _._

_After_ _a_ _few_ _minutes_ _of_ _nothing_ _I_ _hear_ _some_ _screams_ _,_ _I_ _take_ _my_ _gun_ _and_ _go_ _into_ _the_ _church_ _from_ _the_ _back_ _door_ _,_ _I_ _hear_ _footsteps_ _both_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _the_ _stairs_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _decided_ _to_ _check_ _the_ _ones_ _upstairs_ _._

_I_ _hear_ _the_ _front_ _door_ _close_ _but_ _there_ _are_ _still_ _footsteps_ _upstairs_ _._

_"_ _Who's_ _there_ _?!"_ _I_ _yelled_ _"_ _rosewood_ _police_ _!"_ _I_ _screed_ _louder_ _,_ _I_ _ran_ _up_ _the_ _stairs_ _and_ _saw_ _none_ _other_ _than_ _Charlotte_ _DiLaurentis_ _in_ _there_ _._

_"_ _Charlotte_ _?_ _What_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _here_ _?!_ _Its_ _2_ _am_ _!!_ _I_ _thought_ _you_ _weren't_ _allowed_ _to_ _leave_ _your_ _house_ _and_ _what_ _were_ _those_ _screams_ _I_ _just_ _heard_ _?!?"_ _I_ _said_ mad.

_"_ _Oh_ _Toby_ _,_ _Toby_ _Cavanaugh_ _,_ _could_ _you_ _be_ _anymore_ _stupid_ _?"_

_"_ _What_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _that_ _supposed_ _to_ _mean_ _?"_

_"_ _Why_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _?!_ _Let's_ _see_ _your_ _mommy_ _was_ _so_ _crazy_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _throw_ _her_ _off_ _the_ _roof_ _and_ _don't_ _even_ _get_ _me_ _started_ _on_ _Spencer_ _,_ _I_ _manipulated_ _,_ _kidnapped_ _and_ _tortured_ _your_ _girlfriend_ _way_ _to_ _many_ _times_ _to_ _count_ _and_ _you_ _always_ _just_ _let_ _it_ _happen_ _,_ _you_ _just_ _let_ _me_ _tortured_ _her_ _,_ _you_ _let_ _me_ _use_ _you_ _to_ _tortured_ _her_ _......."_

_She_ _kept_ _going_ _on_ _and_ _on_ _about_ _all_ _of_ _the_ _things_ _she_ _did_ _to_ _Spencer_ _and_ _of_ _course_ _that_ _made_ _me_ _mad_ _AF but I already knew all of_ _that_ _but_ _what_ _she_ _said_ _about_ _my_ _mom_ _about_ _how_ _she_ _threw_ _her_ _?!!_ _Wasn't_ _that_ _supposed_ _to_ _be_ _Bethany_ _Young_ _?!?!?!_

_"_ _What_ _?!?"_

_"_ _Awww_ _you_ _don't_ _remember_ _what_ _you_ _did_ _to_ _your_ _pretty_ _girlfriends_ _?_ _Poor_ _Spence_ _she_ _must_ _miss_ _you_ _"_

_"_ _About_ _my_ _mother_ _!_ _What_ _the_ _hell_ _did_ _you_ _say_ _about_ _my_ _mother_ _?!??!"_ _I_ _yelled_ _at_ _the_ _top_ _of_ _lungs_ _,_ _she_ _even_ _took_ _a_ _couple_ _of_ _steps_ _back_ _._

_"_ _Right_ _!_ _Mrs_ _Goody-Cavanaugh_ _,_ _well_ _she_ _was_ _a_ real bitch"

_"_ _Don't_ _you_ _fuckin_ _dare_ _talk_ _about_ _my_ _mother_ _like_ _that_ _!!"_ _I_ _yelled_ _even_ _louder_ _than_ _before_ _and_ _grabbed_ _her_ _by_ _the_ _shirt_ _pushing_ _against_ _the_ _wall_ _._

_"_ _Getting_ _a_ _little_ _violent_ _aren't_ _we_ _?"_ _She_ _said_ _slowly_ _and_ _calmly_ _,_ _is_ _this_ _bitch_ _on_ _drugs_ _or_ _what_ _the_ _fuck_ _?!_

_"_ _Talk_ _to_ _me_ _,_ _Charlotte_ _did_ _you_ _kill_ _my_ _mother_ _?!?!"_

_"_ _Of_ _course_ _I_ _did_ _"_ _she_ _said_ _laughing_ _"_ _if_ _Ali_ _and_ _the_ _girls_ _were_ _stupid_ _enough_ _to_ _believe_ _that_ _story_ _about_ _Bethany_ _its_ _not_ _my_ _fault_ _"_ _she_ _finished_

_"_ _Why_ _did_ _you_ _lie_ _to_ _them_ _?!_ _What_ _do_ _you_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _it_ _?!??"_

_"_ _I_ _need_ _a_ _reason_ _to_ _make_ _them_ _believe_ _I_ _hated_ _Bethany_ _"_

_"_ _You_ _didn't_ _hate_ _her_ _?!"_ _I_ _asked_ _confused_ _,_ _by_ _this_ _point_ _I_ _had_ _already_ _let_ _go_ _of_ _her_ _shirt_ _._

_"_ _Of_ _course_ _I_ _did_ _, just_ _didn't_ _have a good_ _reason_ _for_ _it_ _,_ _and_ _your_ _stupid_ _mother_ _was_ _a_ _piece_ _of_ _crap_ _she_ _deserve_ _to_ _die_ _anyways_ _"_ _she_ _says_ _proudly_ _and_ _I_ _just_ _can't_ _take_ _it_ _anymore_ _,_ _I_ _grab_ _the_ _first_ _that_ _I_ _see_ _its_ _a_ _piece_ _of_ _something_ _I'm_ _not_ _sure_ _with_ _but_ _it's_ _like_ _a_ _metal_ _stick_ _and_ _without_ _even_ _looking_ _at_ _her_ _I_ _just_ _throw_ _it_ _right_ _at_ _her_ _,_ _when_ _I_ _turned_ _around_ _I_ _realized_ _she_ _had_ _turned_ _around_ _and_ _it_ _stick_ _hit_ _her_ _in_ _the_ _neck_ _,_ _I_ _think_ _she's_ _dead_ _,_ _she_ _fell_ _to_ _the_ _ground_ _._

(Flashback's over, back to right now) "..... And I didn't know what else to do so I went back to the car and got my first aid kit then came back and check on her but when I realized she was actually dead, I left, that's it, I didn't push her off the bell tower and I don't know who did but I didn't I swear"

"Do you regret it?" She asked slowly

"Killed Charlotte? A little bit, killing someone? A lot" I answered honestly, then I looked up at her an tried to read the look on her face.

"You're an amazing person Toby, Charlotte wasn't"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I don't think you deserve to spend the rest of your life in a jail cell because you ended the life of such a terrible person who deserved to be in a jail cell her whole life and we know that was never gonna happen, Charlotte had gotten away with it, if it weren't for you she'd still running around terrorizing the streets, and making sure I don't sleep like ever"

"You're making it sound like it was okay for me to kill her"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying that Charlotte was never really a good person, you are, you've always been and this doesn't change that"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not but I am really scared" as soon as she said that my heart shattered, she's scared of me?! Doesn't she know how much I love her?! How much she means to me?? I would never hurt her.

"Of Me?" I ask slowly and I could almost feel some tears forming in my eyes.

"No, no Toby of course not! I'm not scared of you!" She quickly answers and holds my hand

"Are you sure?"

"Honey, of course I'm sure, I could never be scared of you! I'm scared about how this affects us, like what if you get caught! What if they send you to jail!! I can't loose you again!"

"You won't babe, I promise, they don't even suspect me, I always figured they would because of you, but they don't"

"Because of me?"

"Yeah, Charlotte used to torture you when you were my girlfriend that's like a good enough reason to me, Caleb is on the suspect list because of that and she didn't even have to kill his mom"

"Omg I completely forgot about that, I'm so sorry Toby I know how hard everything with your mom was but even when you though you figured it out, you were still just believing a bunch of lies, I'm sorry Tobs"

"Its okay, I've had almost 9 moths to deal with it, I'm alright" I said and then she hugged me, I hugged back holding her tightly

"I love you Spence" I said kissing her hair

"I love you can too"

Spencer spoke up after a comfortable silence during our hug "toby?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Is that why you and Yvonne were leaving town?"

"Its one of the reasons, yes"

"So, she knows?"

"No, of course not!, you're the first person I've told"

"Well your secret safe with me, nobody is gonna find out"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, baby"

"Why would you say that? You were the one who said the cops weren't onto you"

"They're not, but AD is onto you"

"So?"

"I almost told AD when Hanna was kidnapped, I decided that if we didn't find anything by the time AD's time run out, I was gonna confess but since you guys were convince it was Alison, I hold on a bit"

"So you didn't actually tell anyone then?"

"No, I was gonna tell Caleb but after seeing what he did when Hanna went missing, I thought it wasn't such a good idea"

"Yeah that probably a good choice but Toby you're missing the point! The cops don't know, AD doesn't know, no one knows but me!"

"I don't get what you're trying to say"

"The only person that could rat you out is me! And I won't"

"What if they force you to talk?" I say and she looks up thinking about

Then she gets up and excitedly yelled "then let's get married!"


	15. House and Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER THE FOSTERS 1x12

Spencer's POV

"What?!" He screamed

"Its perfect Toby, if we're married, they can't force me to testify against you"

"Honey, we can't get married just because I killed someone"

"Do you love me?" I ask slowly looking at him in the eye

"Of course I love you Spence, with all my heart" he said without hesitating.

"Then we won't be getting married because you killed someone, we would be getting married because we love each other"

"Spencer we started dating 2 months ago"

"We started dating again two months ago, Toby we have dated for like 4 years straight and we have known each other for 7"

"Spence, I would give anything to send the rest of my life with you, it'll be an honor to be your husband, but this is not the way to do it, is this really how you wanna start our life together?"

"In love? Yes!"

"Spence"

"Look if you don't want to just say so"

"Not like this I don't" he said and then he stood up and left the room, or at least thought he left the room, but then I heard the front door slam, and realized he left, he went home or whatever.

So he really doesn't wanna be with me or maybe its too soon, or..... Maybe he's still into Yvonne?

Caleb's POV

THE NEXT MORNING

I get up from to couch when I hear a knock on the door, I opened it to see Toby.

"We have a problem" he says

"What kind of problem?" I asked

"A relationship problem"

"Oh! This is my field" Hanna yelled getting up from the kitchen and coming over to the couch, I gestured for Toby to come in and we all sit on the couch.

"What's the problem?"

"Remember how I told you I wanted to buy the house back and ask Spencer move in with me?"

"Yea" we both said

"She wants me to marry her" he said

"Don't you wanna marry her too?" Hanna asked

"Yes, of course I do, but the only reason I didn't ask her, is because I thought she would say it was too soon, besides we all know how my last engagement worked out"

"That's because you were engaged to someone that is not Spencer, you guys were always meant to be together" Hanna said

"So you guys don't think its too soon, they say you should date someone for at least 6 months before you propose"

"That's because you are supposed to start finding out stuff about the other person in the first six months, you and Spencer already know everything about each other, you guys dated for like what..... 3 years?" I said

"4" was Toby's only answer

"I want to propose to her, I wanna move I With her, I wanna spend the rest of my life with her, but I don't know how to ask" he continued

"Toby, just tell her that and I promise she will say yes" Hanna said

"Wait, we have another problem"

"What else did she say?" I asked

"This was me, after she said that, I just stormed out of her apartment"

"Toby!" Hanna and I screamed at the same time

"I didn't know what else to say"

"You ruined it!" Hanna yelled

"What?"

"Well you can't ask her to move in with you now" I said

"Why not?!"

"Well now she's mad at you!" Hanna yelled "in fact what the fuck are you doing here! Get out and go apologize to your girlfriend" she continued, Toby got up and started to walk out the door then he turned back around

"Wait, I really wanna move in with her! But I'm still living upstairs from the brew"

"Toby, Spencer doesn't care about that, she loved that apartment when you lived there before" Hanna said

"Its not that one, that was the big apartment, Ezra bought that, I got the small one next to it"

"Ezra and Aria are moving out"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, actually she told me that last week, maybe they already moved out"

"Good news! I'm moving" Toby yelled getting out of the apartment, Hanna and I just chuckled and went back to eating our breakfast.

Toby's POV

After Hanna and Caleb's, I went to the brew, I actually bumped into Ezra, I don't know what the hell is going on between him and Aria but apparently they still live together

"Ezra"

"Hey Toby, what's up?"

"I heard you moved out of here"

"Yeah, we just finish yesterday morning"

"That's great, um... Is anyone gonna live there now?"

"Not that I know, why? You want it?"

"Really?! Yes! Yes I want it"

"Great, how about I just give you the keys?" He asked as he looked for something in his pockets.

"Isn't there like paperwork and stuff?"

"Well yes, but you already signed it when you rent the other apartment six months ago" he said then handed me the keys "you can move in whenever you want, rents due in two weeks, its a little higher than the rent for the small apartment and I'll the need that key when you're done moving in"

"Of course, thanks man" I said shaking his hand

"Anytime" then he walked out of the brew, I order two coffees for me and Spence, figured it'll help me get on her good side, then on my way to her place I bought some flowers and then I reached the barn, I knocked on the door and no one answered, I knocked again and still nothing, just as I was starting to get worried, I heard her yell "coming!"

She opened the door and I smiled, at first she seem excited to see me but then its like she remembered last night and sadness filled her eyes.

"Hey" I said slowly

"Come in"

"I'm sorry" I said slowly as I gave her the flowers

"They're beautiful"

"Spencer" I said gesturing for both of us to sit on the couch "I'm so so so so sorry about last night, I don't know what I was thinking"

"It's okay Toby,I understand if you don't wanna marry me, really it's okay, nothing has to change between us"

"But I do want to, I just think we should go a little slower, baby steps"

"Alright" she said smiling "but now you need to make it up to me for waking me up"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, you were sleeping?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm sorry babe, I brought coffee" I said smiling, she just extend her hand for me to give her to coffee, I chuckled and gave it to her, then I kissed her cheek

"I'll make you waffles"

"With nutella?" She asked excitedly like a little kid

"Yes, baby with nutella"

"Yei" she said smiling, god I love her, do I have to wait for dinner to ask her to move in with me? No! I don't, I'll just ask her right now.

When I'm done with the waffles, I call Spencer over and she sit on the little stool the barn has and starts pouring nutella on her waffles

"Thanks babe, they're amazing" she says happily, I finish another couple and set a plate for myself, I sit next to her.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something" I said taking her hand in mine

"If you think this is a good way to propose, you are soooooo wrong" she says and I chuckled

"I'm not"

"Okay.... So what is it?"

"I wanted to ask you to move in with me" I look yo to see her reaction and that smile was probably the best thing I was ever gonna see

"Man I hate formalities but since you won't answer....... Spencer Jill Hastings, will you do me the honor of sharing a residence with me?" I said sarcastically and she laughed.

"Of course I will, Mr. Cavanaugh" she answered then we both laughed and kissed.

"I can't believe we're actually going to live in a house you built for me"

"Yeah, about that..."

"What is it?"

"Well when Yvonne and I moved or thought we were gonna move, I rented the house to someone for a year, so we will be living upstairs of the brew for about 4 more months"

"Toby! Come on that's stupid"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to pay fro that apartment on top of the brew, you can live here"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why would you pay for the loft if this is free"

"And your parents are okay with me moving in here with you?"

"I can ask them if you want but it'll be fine"

"I'll feel better if you just ask them"

"I will" she says kissing me

"So the loft you used to own?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there a chance we could have it for one night?" She asks

"Why what do you wanna do there?" I answered flirty

" what do you think?" She said and winked.

"Come on, let's go!" I said and we both go out the door to spend the night in our old apartment, full of memories.


	16. Children of the Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE NAMED AFTER THE VAMPIRE DIARIES 1x13

THE NEXT MORNING

Alison's POV

Spencer and I agreed that she, Mary and me will have brunch together today so they can talk, so Mary can tell her story, its 9:56 and we're meeting at 11:00, so I started taking my shower, showering is pretty hard when you're pregnant so by time I was done Mary was yelling at me that we were late.

By the time we got there, and by got there I mean walk like 10 steps to Spencer's barn , she opened the door for as and told us to sit down, she had this amazing meal prepared and the table was all set up and stuff.

The food was delicious too or maybe I'm just too pregnant.

"Mary" Spencer said and we both turned to look at her

"Yes?" Mary said nervously

"I- umm.." Spencer said just as nervous, I know she wanted to know but she was afraid to ask

"Spencer wants to hear your story" I said and then Spencer nodded

"Of course but just so you know, you may not like it"

"I understand that"

"Well to make short, one time I got out of radley and a moth later, I went to a bar, I met that guy there, his nam-"

"My dad?" Spencer asked slowly

"Yes, he's your fat- your birth father, his name is Alexander Starling, he was a cop, I don't know if he still is" Mary said and Spencer and I chuckled a bit.

"What is it?" Mary asked worried

"My boyfriend's a cop" Spencer said

"Oh" Mary said laughing a little herself.

"I'm sorry, get on with the story" Spencer said

"Well we met in that bar and we fell in love, a while later, I was pregnant with you and we were living together"

"Hold on, you weren't planing on giving me up?"

"No, sweetie, we wanted to keep you, Al- your dad's apartment was really big, we even made you a nursery there" Mary said smiling, but I knew soon enough that was gonna turn to tears.

"When I was about 7 months pregnant, Jessica found out and she wasn't happy, she didn't like how we always got pregnant at the same time and she called Radley said I was using drugs while pregnant and they forced me back in there, they said I could leave as soon as the baby was born, so Alex and I waited for 2 months while I was in radley, then April 11 happened" Mary said kinda sad and I recognized the date as Spencer's birthday.

"When you were born, I was in a lot of pain, so they had to sedate me during labor, by the time I woke up you were gone, Jessica told the doctors that we were gonna give you up" Mary said and a few tears fell down her cheeks, Spencer got up and sat on the chair right next Mary's and held her hand.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Its not your fault, I'm the one who's sorry, we called every adoption agency in the state but none of them knew anything, there was no way of finding you, you weren't anywhere, the lawyer told us you were most likely adopted at birth, that helped me a little but knowing you were being raised by strangers when your parents wanted you so much broke my heart" Mary said now crying

"Its okay, I'm fine, my parents were okay, everything is fine" Spencer said slowly and then she..... Omg did she just hugged Mary?!

After they broke apart, Mary just said "6 months later and still nothing, I fell into a depression so I was forced back in radley, Alex helped me through it all until his job forced him to relocate somewhere far away, he came to visit me all the time but he eventually found someone else and I told him he didn't have to keep coming, he insisted he should but I didn't wanna be a burden on him, after he left that night, I never saw him again" Mary said and she started crying again.

"I'm so sorry" Spencer said

"Why? You didn't do anything"

"I feel responsible, you were happy, you had a boyfriend, I feel like I ruined that, so I'm sorry"

"Spencer you were just a baby, you can't possibly blame yourself" Mary said

"That's what Spencer does, Mary, everytime there's a problem, if there is even the slightest chance of Spencer being the blame, she takes it"

"That's not true!" Spencer said

"Yes, it is and you know it"

"Well Spencer its not your fault" Mary said, and Spencer hugged her again

"Well you guys seem to be getting along" I said smiling

"Yeah oh and by the way, im so so so so sorry about what happened at the hospital" Spencer said

"Its okay, I understand" Mary said and then I realized I felt a sharp pain of my stomach, but they were having a moment and I didn't wanna interrupt by screaming in pain

"Ali are you okay?" Spencer asked me, I didn't scream but I guess my face showed it all.

"I'm just having a little pain in my stomach, I'll be fine, come on! keep having your moment"

"Alison your due date is in 3 days, you might just be having the baby right now!" Mary said and I realized how true that could be

"You're right, we shou-" I said trying to get up but then I felt some water running down my leg, Omg my water just broke

"Ali what is it?" Spencer asked

"I'm having a baby" I said and they both smiling at me

"I mean like RIGHT NOW!!" I yelled

"Oh!" They both exclaimed and got up from their sits

"Well the doctors said I can't drive but you can have my car" Spencer said handing Mary her keys.

"Alright, I'll take you there, Spencer you coming?"

"No, I'll call Jason and the girls, one of them will pick me up, you just go! Now" after that Mary and I were out the door and our way to have my son.

Hanna's POV

Caleb just left, I don't know why but it gives me time to call the wedding planner and start think about the little details that aren't done yet, Caleb thinks I'm just being dramatic, that everything's ready and set up but he's wrong, you can always miss something, specially a week before the wedding, before I could dial the wedding planner's number Spencer called me.

"Hey Spence, what's up?"

"Ali's having the baby!" She said excitedly

"Omg really?!"

"Yeah, she just left for the hospital"

"That's awesome, I'm on my way"

"Wait Hanna! Could you pick me up? In the barn"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there"

**_A_ ** **_/_ ** **_N_ ** **_:_ ** **_THIS_ ** **** **_POV_ ** **** **_WAS_ ** **** **_JUST_ ** **** **_TO_ ** **** **_REMIND_ ** **** **_U_ ** **** **_THAT_ ** **** **_HANNA_ ** **** **_AND_ ** **** **_CALEB'S_ ** **** **_WEDDING_ ** **** **_IS_ ** **** **_COMING_ ** **** **_UP_ ** **_._ **

Emily's POV

After Spencer called and said that Ali was on labor, I went to the hospital, Mary was in the waiting room but besides her, I was the first to get here, Aria, Hanna and Spencer eventually showed up, and Ezra too, who came with Aria.

After a few hours, and by a few I mean like 10, Ali had the baby, it just didn't feel like a long time because I slept through most of it, then Ali let us in to see the baby.

A.D.'s POV

I've narrowed my list down to two suspects, on the contrary to police believes I have seen the tape of the four girls in the hotel room, so I know it wasn't any of them and I'm sure that Caleb guy's flight was the next day at noon so it can't be him either, Ezra fitz could have been but I doubt it, my list actually got pretty sure and this is without considering Alison, who could have very much killed Charlotte as well, I have Toby Cavanaugh and Melissa Hastings, both because of Spencer, its always because of Spencer, she's got people killing for her, well I can't really blame them for that, can I? I would kill for her too, I would do anything for her, man I love her.

I don't precisely hate Melissa, not all the time anyways, sometimes I look at her and I wanna throw up, sometimes I wanna kiss her, I can't really make up my mind about her.

Toby, that's an easy one, I hate him, I've always hated him, mainly because he's Spencer's boyfriend but there's plenty of other things wrong with that guy, first of all, he's a cop for god's sake, and he's annoying as fuck, anyways when Elliott told me that when he got to the church to meet Charlotte that night he saw a cop car on the way, Toby's a cop, maybe he was in the car.

It doesn't matter what happened it'll find it out, and I'll make sure the person responsible suffers from it, I don't care if its Toby or someone I like, or someone I care about, I made a promise to my brother and I intend to keep it.


	17. The One With Hanna and Caleb's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER FRIENDS 7x24 (IM TOO LAZY TO LOOK FOR BETTER CHAPTER NAMES, SORRY)

NEXT WEEK (THE DAY BEFORE HANNA AND CALEB'S WEDDING)

Spencer's POV

Toby officially moved into the barn Two days after Ali's baby was born, he's the cutest thing ever, his name is Jason because Ali said Jason was the only person who always had her back, I think its beautiful.

Hanna and Caleb's wedding is tomorrow, Emily was gonna be the maid of honor but since Toby is Caleb's best man, Hanna thought it'll be good luck if the best man and the maid of honor are a couple so she picked me, all of the of girls are gonna be bridesmaids and the dresses are so cute and everything is gonna be beautiful, I just wished Toby asked me to be his date, I know its kind of official since he's my boyfriend and we're living together besides we are the best man and the main of honor, but I still think he should ask me, it'll be romantic.

then I hear the door close, "hey babe" Toby says coming towards me

"hey, how was work?"

"boring, how was finishing to plan Hanna and Caleb's wedding?"

"it was actually kinda fun"

"you like planning weddings? awesome! now I don't have to hire a weeding planner when we get married" he says jokily but somehow I know that he means the part about us getting married, eventually, of course but it makes me feel better how he somehow talks about it.

"ha ha very funny, did you pick the tux you're wearing?"

"no, Hanna made me buy a new one with a tie that matches the exact color of the dresses" he said and I laughed

"oh my god that is so Hanna" I said still laughing

"I know, hey how about the dresses, I mean I know the exact color they are but not more than that"

"well there's kinda short"

"slutty?"

"yeah"

"good"

"hey!" I said hitting him a little in the arm

"what? I like it when my girl looks hotter"

"hotter? don't you mean hot? do you have to go back to English 101?" I said chuckling

"no, its hotter because you look hot everyday but with a slutty dress, damn im gonna have to stop myself from asking the priest to marry us" he says laughing

"well you wont have to worry about that" I said quietly hoping he didnt hear me

"what do you mean?"

"what?!?"

"you said I dont have to worry about that, about what? what do you mean?"

"oh, its nothing, are you hungry?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Spence talk to me, what is it? What do you mean I have nothing to worry about?"

"Its nothing really"

"No, its not, I know when you're lying to me"

"I just meant you don't have to worry about wanting to marry me because I'm not gonna look good, that's all, are you hungry? Do you wanna order something? Maybe a pizza or-"

"What!?! Why would you look good?!"

"Maybe because my legs and arms are filled with disgusting scars" I yelled frustrated "man, I gotta stop doing that!"

"Spencer honey those scars don't make you any less beautiful" he says slowly as he comes over to me, I then realize the few tears that started falling down my eyes, then Toby's phone rang

"You can answer that"

"Its okay, you need me more"

"No, I don't I'm fine, just answer" I said walking away from him

"Spencer, babe come on talk to me" he says and follows me, turns me to face him then starts wiping my tears away

"I'm just worried that they're gonna show too much"

"It doesn't matter if they do, you'll still be beautiful, and I'll love you the same"

"You only say that because you haven't seen them"

"Yes, I have"

"Not the one on my legs, you haven't really looked at those, trust me they're gross"

"Nothing about you can be gross, sweetie" he says slowly, and its so cute, I just wish he was telling the truth.

"I love you" I answer slowly

"I love you too Spence"

"Can I put on the dress and show you? So you can tell me if I look disgusting?"

"You don't need to put it on I can already tell you won't look disgusting in it"

"Please be honest"

"I will" he says and I go into our bedroom and out on the dress, I was right, my arms don't seem to bad anymore but my legs are totally gross and some of the cuts seem to have gotten infected, the highest one are the worst.

When I don't walk out for a little while, Toby walks in, he looks worried, my god he's so sweet, I don't deserve him.

"Sorry, but you've been in here a while, I got worried"

"In fine, just hideous"

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"Really? even with this?" I saw d pointing at my cuts

"Yes, baby, you look great and you'll look great tomorrow too" he says smiling at me

"Speaking of tomorrow" he says slowly

"I was thinking about asking you.... Formally or officially or whatever, you know ask you if you wanted to GI to Hanna and Caleb's wedding with me? I know you're going but I mean go as my date?" He asks nervously, it impressive how quickly he got so nervous and kinda cute too but I decided to mess with him a little.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well are you gonna ask or just keep thinking about it?"

"No! I'm gonna ask..... Now"

"Oh" I said flirty

"Do you wanna go-"

"Yes!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, see now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No, it wasn't and even if it had been another date with you is so worth it" he says as he kisses my forehead

"I love you Toby"

"I love you too hon"

THE NEXT DAY

"Damn it Spencer you're late!!" Hanna yelled as I walked into her apartment

"No, in not you said to meet here at 9:30 am and its 9:15"

"Well you're the maid of honor, you're supposed to be early"

"I am Hanna, I'm 15 minutes early"

"Whatever, sorry, I'm just so nervous"

"Its alright"

"Its my wedding!!!" she screams happily

"I know!!" I said laughing

"Oh my god I can't believe this" she says and she smiles wider than humanly possible, its actually really cute how happy she is

"I'm really happy for you han"

"thanks" she said happily "Oh my god where the hell are all the other?! They're so late!!"

"No Hanna they're not!"

A few minutes later all the girls arrive, we change and get ready then we head there.

Right before the ceremony started, Caleb was already at the altar and the girls and some of Caleb's groomsmen started walking down the aisle, next were me and Toby, then Hanna and her parents.

AT THE RECEPTION

"Hey beautiful" Toby said from behind me

"Hey" I said happily as I kissed him

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure everything's perfect, you know that they have the right song, that the lights go down at the right time, that no little kids run right into the dance floor on the first dance"

"Isn't that the wedding planner's job?"

"Well kinda, but something could always go wrong, I'm just checking, just in case"

"Sweetie you don't have to worry about that"

"Yes, I do, because-" I started bit was cut off by the round of applauses from everyone when Hanna and Caleb got here.

After there beautiful first dance, were everything was perfect by the way, everybody got to the dance floor and danced too, they were still slow songs, then I saw Toby coming over to me, I smiled at him and he smiled back then he finally reached me.

"Wanna dance?"

"I would love to"

Toby and I got to the dance floor and we stood next to Hanna and Caleb "would you just look at married couple" Toby said

"Would you just look at the bride this morning, she was a nightmare" I said and Toby and Caleb laughed

"Hey!" Hanna said

"Sorry" I smiled

"Anyways thank you guys so much, we couldn't have done it without you"

"Well without Spencer, I didn't do shit" Toby said and we all laughed

"That's true"

"Lets go get a drink" Caleb said

"Hey we just got here! We wanna dance a little" Toby said

"Alright then, but if you wanna have a drink with us at YOUR wedding we will say no!" Hanna said joking, Toby, Caleb and I laughed

"Okay, Han" I said and they both walked away

Toby and I started dancing slowly, he was holding me close and it hurt a little in my waist but I didn't say anything because I liked the dance even with that little pain, after a little while in a comfortable silence, Toby pulled away a little so he was facing me

"Are you in pain?"

"How did you know?"

"You feel a little tense, did I hurt you?" He says getting more worried with every word he says.

"No, no you can didn't, I was just a little.... You know why its nothing don't worry" I said wanting to keep dancing

"Are you sure? Spence if it hurts just tell me"

"It doesn't, let's just keep dancing"

"What about the dress?"

"What about the dress?" I asked not knowing what he meant, he seems to want to talk but he also keeps dancing, which is okay, I don't mind talking to him all I wanted was to keep dancing.

"What you told me yesterday.."

"Oh! Um I still feel like that but the girls said its barely noticeable and it made me feel better but when we were walking down the aisle, I heard some whispers and a lot of people keep staring at me, they're still doing it" I said gesturing towards some women sitting in a table who were clearly talking about me and they didn't care that I was looking at them, of course once Toby looked at them, they looked away and pretended to be eating

"I heard them too, when we were walking down the aisle, sorry babe, you look beautiful, they're just pathetic, they think gossiping makes them interesting"

"Yeah, I know, its just hard, I don't want them talking about me when they don't know anything"

"Okay how about this for the rest of the party you stay by my side and if someone starts talking about you, I'll kick their ass"

"Sounds like a plan" I said laughing


	18. Yes/No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTHER NAMED AFTER GLEE 3x10

Toby's POV

3 MONTHS LATER

"Thank you so much for this" I said shaking the liutendant's hand

"Yeah, she truly deserved it" Marco said from behind me

"I'll see you later gentleman" he says

"Yes sir" I said

"I'm glad this is all over with" Marco said to me

"I know, now we just gotta catch the guy, at least Tanner got fired" I said

"Well its late we should both go" he said

"Yeah, goodnight man" I said as I started to walk out.

When I got home to the barn, I opened the door and Spencer was making dinner for us, god I love her so much, next week I'm gonna propose to her.

Next week the people that were living in my house will finally leave, and I'm gonna make her a beautiful dinner at our new place.

"Hey babe"

"Hi, I made you some chicken"

"Thanks babe I love chicken" I said sitting at the table, she puts the plate down and sits beside me with her own plate.

"I got good news"

"Really?"

"Tanner got fired"

"What?!"

"We finally go her in trouble for not wanting to look for the guy who kidnapped you"

"Oh my god, it's been so long I completely forgot about Tanner"

"So had I, **_(A/N: SO HAD I, BUT THEN I REMEMBERED SO HERE I AM CLOSING THIS STORYLINE)_** she was suspended about 3 months ago when you got out of the hospital and went to the station to give a formal statement, but I haven't heard anything since then and today this guy came, he's a liutendant too, Tanner's replacement, he told me and Marco that she got fired and that he was glad because she deserved it"

"She did"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that's over"

"Me too"

"I love you so much Spence"

"I love you too baby"

THE NEXT WEEK (THE DAY TOBY IS GONNA PROPOSE IN THE MORNING)

Spencer's POV

"Morning babe"

"Morning, you look amazing Spence where are you going?"

"What I can't look amazing while walking around the house?"

"Yes, of course you can babe, sorry"

"I'm just messing with you, I got a job"

"Really?"

"Well sort of, my mom said I can work with her team"

"Well look at that miss senator Hastings"

"Yeah, that's her" I said laughing

"Right! Anyways good luck him, I'm sure you'll do great"

"So will you" I say kissing his cheek and walking out.

I saw Toby getting into his truck when I realized my doctor didn't say I could drive again.

"Toby wait!"

"What is it baby?"

"Can you drop me off??, I still can't drive"

"Of course, get in" he said and I got into his truck, when we get to my moms office, I kiss him goodbye then get out of the car.

I walked into the office and didn't know where to go, then I saw my mom walking towards me, she mist be on her way out.

"Mom!"

"Oh hi sweetheart, I'm so glad you're here, look I really gotta go but gil will show you around, tell you where you need to go"

"Okay, thanks" I said and she left, then I saw gil coming towards me

"Hey Spence, come with me, I'll introduce you to the people you'll work" he says and I follow him down the hall.

Today was actually a pretty good day, you'd think that going to work one day after not going for almost a year, I'd be tired but I'm really not I actually can't wait to come back on Monday, I missed doing something with my life, and everybody seem to be so nice to me, I know its either because I'm the poor girl who got kidnapped and tortured or the boss's daughter, either way, I love it here.

By the time I'm supposed to go home, my mom is back and she drives me back home, when I come in I realize it's too early for Toby to be here, however the living room is dark and filled with candles.

"Toby?"

"Spence! Hey you're here already! Awesome"

"Yeah, I'm Here, what's all this for?"

"Its a surprise, I'm taking you out tonight"

"Oh! You should have told me!"

"You have plans?"

"No, but I hate surprises"

"You'll like this one, I promise"

"well considering your sexy suit, I suppose I should wear a dress"

"You can wear anything, you'll look gorgeous on whatever you put on"

"Aww thanks babe but seriously what should I wear"

"Really anything"

"Fine sweatpants"

"You'll look beautiful in them" I hear him yell while I'm walking up the stairs.

Of course I'm not wearing sweatpants, considering how formal Toby is, the least I can do is wear a dress, I find a beautiful red one in my closet, I didn't even remember I had this but its definatly the one for this.

When I finish getting ready, I put on the necklace that has my name on it and I head downstairs and notice Toby has a blindfold in his hands

"No!" I said before he can even start

"Come on, its not a surprise without it"

"Toby please no, I hate that kinda stuff"

"Come on, please Spence"

"Urgg fine but if you let me step on anything and I mean anything with these heals, you are so dead"

"Deal" he says and blindfolds me

"I love you know" he says once he finishes and kisses my cheek

"I love you too, even when you do THIS to me" I say and he chuckles them leads me to (I hope) the car.

After a little while of driving, Toby stops the car and says that we're here, then I hear him get out and hear my door open.

"My lady" he says and I feel his hand on mine

"Aren't you such a gentleman" I say flirty while Toby practically gets me out of the car.

"Can I get this off now?"

"No"

"Toby!" I said whining like a little kid

"Come, you'll like it" he says then leads me somewhere and he finally takes the blindfold off me, its a beautiful place, it looks like a house and its decorated like the barn was, with all the candles.

"Its beautiful, where are we, anyways?"

"We're home, baby"

"What?"

"This is the house I was building, the people who rented it for a year are finally gone and its ours again, if you want, of course"

"This is your house?! The one you built?!"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god Toby, its beautiful, I've never seen it inside"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, I do, its gorgeous, I'd love to live here with you"

"Oh god, I was terrified you'd say no" he says than laughed nervously

"Here, there's dinner" he said smiling and leading me to a beautiful table set up.

We had a delicious dinner and then Toby gave me this dessert he brought, it was a chocolate cake.

Before we were done with it, Toby took my hand in his.

"Hey! I was still eating" I said jokely

"Spence, there's something I need to tell you, its important"

"What's up?"

"I love you Spence and I have loved for many many years, even though through some of them I pretended that I didn't, I did and I and I never stopped and I will never stop, I'm gonna love you forever, I'm sure of that, I tried to move on but the second I saw your face again, I knew that I couldn't, that there was never gonna be anyone to fill your shoes, there was never gonna be another Spencer Hastings, you're unique and you're the one for me and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you" by the time he finishes, I was on the verge of tears, then he slowly get down on one knee and pulls something out of his pocket.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HE'S GONNA PROPOSE!!

"Spencer Hastings, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He says slowly but happily

I hesitate but then decide on the right answer "no"

"What?" He yells quickly

"I'm sorry"

"No, no I am, we were doing great and I just thought we reach this point but we haven't and now I've ruined everything an-"

"No, no Toby, its not that, its absolutely not that, really I'm not gonna give you the I'm not ready crap"

"Is it me? Do you not want to marry me??"

"No, of course I Do, Toby, I love you so much, I do wanna marry you"

"Then why did you say no?!"

"Because I don't think you wanna marry me?"

"What makes you think that? Is it the fancy dinner?! Or the fact that I just proposed?!??"

"Toby, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, I'm traumatized, I'm scared of everything, I'm terrified of waking up every morning"

"I know that, we live together"

"No, you don't know, okay?! I'm crazy, Toby, I literally have mental issues, you don't want to deal with that, and my family is so fucked up, do you really want those for in-laws?! What about A.D.?! They're never gonna leave me alone, its dangerous for you to date me, I was just being selfish by letting you do it because you make me so happy and I really want to be with you but-"

"Spencer you can be with me babe, I don't care about all that, I love you and that's the only thing that matters, don't worry about that, marry me and I'll protect you from A.D. and your screwed up family and whatever else you need, I would do anything for you, don't you get that? Spencer I love you"

"I love you too Toby but you don't wanna marry me, I promise"

"Yes, I do"

"No you don't! Don't you get it, I'm trying to do the right thing, to let you have the possible life, don't you understand that is not with me Toby!"

"Why are you saying stuff like that?! I know you don't mean it!"

The next thing I do is yell and him and I regret the second those words left my mouth "I'm pregnant, damnit"


	19. The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NAMED AFTER ONE TREE HILL 1x02

Toby's POV

"I'm pregnant, damnit"

"What?!"

"In pregnant, Toby, you don't wanna marry me"

"Spencer, this makes me wanna marry you more"

"Well it shouldn't, remember what happened the last time?"

"Honey, that was different were so young, we're adults now, we're ready for this"

"I'm not! Toby I'm not allowed to drive! And you think I can take care of a child?!"

"I don't understand how this affects the proposal"

"Because this affects everything in both of our lives, this another Human being were talking about"

"Spence, sweetie, we can do this, were 25, we-"

"Im 24" she interrupted me

"Sweetheart that is not the point, look if I hadn't proposed, you wouldnt have told me?"

"Of course I would've, I just don't think I'm ready"

"Trust me, you are"

"And I was afraid, you would leave me"

"Do you honestly believe I'm that kind of person, because I'm offended"

"Its not that, its just.. The last tim-"

"Spencer, that's not gonna a happen again, I promise"

"If we keep this baby-"

"Do you want to? Because that's the most important thing" I said interrupting her

"Lowkey yes" she said and I chuckled " but... Like I was saying if we keep this baby, will you be here for me, like always?"

"Of course, honey, we have this house now, it has 4 bedrooms, we can paint the nursery together"

"That does sound pretty awesome" she says smiling

"I love you Spence"

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I'm being such an emotional roller coaster right now"

"Its alright babe"

"I have one last important question"

"Shoot"

"Would you still have proposed of you knew about the baby?"

"Of course babe, I still wanna marry you, if you'd still have me"

"Of co-"

"Shh, wait let me delete what the camera filmed and start over"

"Omg you were filming?!"

"Of course, don't you want a proposal video"

"Yeah" she says blushing a little

"But wait Toby don't delete it!"

"Why?"

"Because that was so cute"

"Alright, well then there's gonna the really cute video, then a couple minutes of me in front of the lent, trying to figure out the camera and then the actual proposal" I said and she laughed

"Something to show the grandkids" she said and I laughed

"Okay, again" I said and we both sat down like we were before I proposed, I got down on one knee right away

"I love you Spence and I have loved for many many years, even though through some of them I pretended that I didn't, I did and I and I never stopped and I will never stop, I'm gonna love you forever, I'm sure of that, I tried to move on but the second I saw your face again, I knew that I couldn't, that there was never gonna be anyone to fill your shoes, there was never gonna be another Spencer Hastings, you're unique and you're the one for me and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Spencer Hastings, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes" I said quickly then I got down to his level, we kissed and he put the ring on my finger, it was a beautiful, beautiful ring.

After that we both got up and decided to spend the night there, we ran upstairs and got settled on the bed

"But we don't have any pyjamas here"

"Who said we needed any?" He asks flirty

"Oh well Mr. Cavanaugh"

"Anything for you Mrs Cavanaugh"

"By the way, how the hell did you manage to say the exact same thing on the second proposal?"

"I kind of rehearsed it....... A looot"

"Awww for me?"

"Like I said anything for you Mrs Cavanaugh"

"I can't wait to be Mrs Cavanaugh, I love you so Much"

"I love you too babe"

THE NEXT MORNING

Hanna's POV

The girls and I were supposed to have lunch at Spencer's but we're all standing outside her house and I'm pretty sure she isn't even here, I just got here but I don't know how long the others have been here, specially Ali and The baby.

"How long have you guys been waiting?"

"I got here like 10 minutes ago and Em was already here" Aria said

"I've been here for like 3 minutes"

"I got here like 3 seconds before Aria did"

"You know guys we could just go to my hou-" Ali started saying but the noise of Toby's truck interrupted her.

Then Spencer came runninf in, and it seemed like she just stuffed something in her purse.

"Oh my god, you guys are already here! I'm so so so so sorry I'm late" she says

"Where were you?" I ask

"Toby's" Spencer says opening the door and we all walk in

"Doesn't Toby live here?" Aria asks

"Well yeah but do you remember that house he was building?"

"The one that everyone thought was for Yvonne but was actually for you?" Emily asked

"Wait what?" Ali said

"Excuse me, why don't I know this?!" I ask

"I- I" Spencer suttered

"Never mind it doesn't matter, explain"

"Well Toby started building a house for me, then we broke up and he started dating Yvonne so later on, he told her the house was for her but the day we went to Ali's mom's cellar, he told me it was always meant to be for me"

"Aww that's so sweet" Ali said and then Jason (the baby) started crying.

"He doesn't think so" Emily says laughing

"Can I use your bathroom? I think he popped"

"Of course, do you need any help?" Spencer said standing up

"Trust me, you don't wanna help"

"Yeah, yeah I do, trust me" Spencer says then she and Ali go to the bathroom, Aria, Emily and I just looked at each other

"Weird" I said

"Maybe she just wants to help out with her nephew"

"I guess so" Emily said while we all drank our smoothies, a few minutes later Spencer, Alison and little Jason came back

"Can we talk about your new love for babies?" Ali said sitting down next to Emily and Spencer sat next to Aria with the baby in her arms

"I have something to tell you guys, that's why I wanted to meet up, I had to tell you one thing but then something happened last night and now I have to tell you two things"

"Everything okay?" Emily asked worried

"Yeah, its good news" she says smiling

"So....." Aria asks

"Well before last night I only needed to tell you one thing" she says smiling holding Jason's hands

"I'm gonna be having one of these soon"

"Omg really?!" I yelled, all the others were just too shock to answer

"Spence that's awesome" Emily says and gets up to hug her, soon we all have a big group hug around Spence and Jason

"Wait you said two things" aria remarked

"Oh yeah, well I was gonna tell you guys before I told Toby"

"OMG ITS TOBY'S" I yelled

"Of course it is han, anyways last night Toby took me to dinner at the house he was building, telling me its now ours, and then he...... He proposed"

"What?!?" We all yelled at the same time

"I said no"

"What?!?" We all yelled again but louder

"At first.... I said no at first"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't really matter, we talked about some stuff and then I told him I was pregnant and he was so happy and then he proposed again and I said yes" she said happily getting a beautiful ring out of her pocket and putting it on.

"Omg"

"Congrats Spence" Emily said

"I'm so happy for you" aria said hugging her, then we ate something and watched a movie.

When it was over Ali said"Anyways now I got good news, not the same kind but..."

"What is it?" Aria asked

"Liutendent Robbins said she called Spence this morning but since you weren't here, he called me"

"What did he say?" Spencer said

"Who's that?" I asked

"Tanner's replacement, she got fired, what did he say?!"

"They caught Holbrook and A.D."

"WHAT?!"

"well who they believe to be A.D." Ali said

"How could they get them both?"

"They didn't, they only caught Holbrook but he said A.D. promised him nobody will catch him, so when they did.."

"He rated A.D. out" Emily said

"Yeah"

"Two birds by one shot" Spencer said

"Are you okay Spence?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm more than fine actually, I'm glad, I'm glad they're in jail"

"But who actually is A.D.?" Are asked

"I don't know, we could go there and find out"

"We should" I said

"Are you sure Han?"

"Yeah, let's go" Spencer said answering for me

Then Ali went to her house to drop Jason off with Jason and then we all got into Emily's car and drove to the police station.

"Hi can we talk to detective Furey?" Spencer asked the guy in the front desk as soon as we walked in, he nodded and led us to Marco

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?"

"We wanna know who A.D. is"

"See for yourself" he said then led us into that room outside of interrogation rooms, the one were you can see who's behind the glass but they can't see you.

"OMG I KISSED THAT GUY!" I yelled

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!!" Spencer yelled way angrier than I was

"Why would wren wanna hurt us?" Emily asked

"It doesn't matter" aria started saying "what matters is that he's guilty and he got caught"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK for anyone who got confused from my craziness, Wren is A.D. he hired Holbrook to kidnap Spencer, he was Rollin's brother, the night Charlotte died, she was meeting with Rollins but Toby killer her before he got there, Rollin's saw the body and for some reason thought it would be a Good idea to throw it down the bell tower, Wren is A.D.


	20. Gotta Go There To Come Back

A year later

Toby's POV

"Are you 100 percent sure?"

"Yes, I am! Toby I have taken care of Taylor before"

"I know, but Spencer was always watching you"

"Look I'm just gonna give her to Jason" Hanna said taking my 4 month old daughter, Taylor from my arms

"Alright but be really careful!!" I yelled

"Listen up Toby, I got the kid, you got a girl to marry" she says and walks out

Then I take a deep breath and hear Caleb walk in.

"Hello Mr Groom, are you ready?"

"I don't know, I mean what if something goes wrong? Or what if she says no or runs off? What if she already ran off?!" I said starting to panic

"She didn't ran off, I just saw her, she looks beautiful"

"I know she looks beautiful, its Spencer, what were you expecting?!"

"Toby, trust me, everything's gonna be fine, you guys have both been waiting a long time for this, you deserve the perfect wedding and I promise you will have it"

"I'm just..."

"Worried, yeah I know"

"Toby!" Aria says walking in The room "now"

I take a deep breath and then walk outside

Spencer's POV

Hanna and Caleb just walked down the aisle which means, its mine and my dad's turn.

"Ready?" My dad asked me

"Yeah" I said nervously, not because I don't wanna marry Toby, I really do but something could always wrong, I would know.

I slowly walk down the aisle with my dad, I look at Toby and he smiles at me, he looks amazing in that suit, he always looks amazing.

When I'm almost there, I turn my head a little and look at my mom and Melissa, Toby's dad is sitting next to them, Melissa is holding my little girl in her arms, my little Taylor Marion Cavanaugh, the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Toby's POV

And finally after the 4 bridesmaids, my Spencer comes, she looks gorgeous, I'm not surprised, she always looks gorgeous, but today, man this is another level.

I see her turn around for a second and I got scared she's gonna run off or something but she just looks at our beautiful tay, sitting in the front row on Melissa's lap.

I smile at tay who's looking at me and they I smile at Spencer, she finally makes it to the end of the aisle and stand in front of me I take her beautiful hand in mine and smile at her probably the widest I ever have

....

"Spencer Hastings do you take Tobias James Cavanaugh as your husband?"

"I do"

"Toby Cavanaugh do you take Spencer Jill Hastings as your wife?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" the preacher said but I'm already kissing her before he even finishes the sentence.

.......

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh" Hanna yelled as Spencer and I walked into the ballroom

.....

3 years later

Spencer's POV

"But when?!" Taylor yelled

"I don't know honey, soon, in like a month" I said

"How long is a month?"

"30 days"

"30?!?!! But that's like a double number, that's a lot!!!"

"No sweetie its not that much" Toby says walking into the kitchen

"You heard us"

"Yeah, I think aria and Ezra heard you from Amsterdam" he says and I chuckled, Taylor just looks confused, she's so young she doesn't understand so many stuff, its actually really cute.

"Honey, your little brother or sister will be here soon, I promise"

"Okay" she says and then leaves to play with her toys

"She's excited"

"Good, I've heard some kids get really mad when they find out they're having siblings"

"Well not Taylor" I said

"Nope, she's amazing" Toby says holding my hand

"I know, I love her so much"

"Me too"

....

2 Years later

Toby's POV

When I'm done with breakfast, I kiss Spencer, then Taylor's forehead and go to Daniel's nursery so kiss him goodbye.

"Bye babe"

"Bye tobs, I love you"

"Bye daddy" Taylor says waving her hand

"I love you you too, both" I say and walk out the door, Taylor keeps waving goodbye, I wave her back before I walk out.

I get to the station, and just sit on my desk, today they're gonna tell me if I'll finally get a promotion, I have been working really hard for one, Taylor wants to go to Disney, and its not like I can't afford it but Spencer stopped working when Daniel was born and she doesn't plan to start again until he starts preschool, so I don't wanna take that risk, at least not in my current position but if I get this promotion, I can take them this summer.

"Officer Cavanaugh?" Says a man I've never met before as he walks into my office

"Yes, that's me"

"Hello my name is Alexander Starling, I'm the new chief of this department, I just got transfered"

"Nice to meet you, sir" I say shaking his hand, Alexander Starling...... Where have I heard that name before?

"Oh and by the way, I have a file in my office saying you're becoming a detective?"

"I am?!"

"Its not you?"

"I don't know, it was promotion"

"Well it looks like you got it, congratulations Detective Cavanaugh"

"Thank you so much"

"Here, I'll show you to your new office" he shows me to this enormous office that just got the name tag of the door removed, soon, it will have my name on it.

"Thank you so much" I say and shake his hand again, then I see Alison walking in

"Alison, what are you doing here?"

"My house has been broken into"

"Do you wanna file a report?" Chief Starling said before I could

"Yeah, we would" the chief and I take Alison in an interrogation room, she said Mary came with her but she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Well Ms Dilaurentis, of you want I'll wait outside for your aunt and you can start telling Detective Cavanaugh what happened" he said then walked out

"Detective? Nice"

"Yeah, I literally just got the promotion"

"Well congrats"

"Thanks, so the break in?"

"Oh well, you probably don't know but Jason's birthday is next week"

"I could have sworn it just happened"

"Jason my brother, not little Jason"

"Oh!"

"So Mary came back because we wanna make him I surprise party, we were talking about when we heard a window break, I realized it broke downstairs and we were upstairs, I told little Jason to hide in the closet, then Mary and I went downstairs to see what was going on"

"Did you see who did this?"

"I didn't see a face, just the silhouette, but it seemed like a man"

"Did he hurt you or Mary?"

"No, he stole our TV and well broke the window and I don't know what else, when he saw us, he ran out the window again, so I went to get Jason, left him at Spencer's and then we came straight here"

"Thank you for telling us Alison, we'll find out who did this and get your TV back, by the way what taking Mary and the chief so long?" I ask

"I don't know" Alison says then We both get up, I open the door for her a and right outside the interrogation room Mary and the Chief were making out, yeah making out!

"Omg" Alison yelled and as soon as she did, they broke apart.

"Alison, Toby, I'm so sorry, you were not supposed to see that, Alex this is my niece, Alison"

"Hello Alison, I'm Alexander Starling" he said and Alison's widened, she seemed to give some sort of weird look to Mary because then she (Mary) said "Alex can we talk in private"

"But just talk this time!" Alison said she sounded a little mad, then they both walked into the interrogation room and we walked out

"What the hell was that?!"

"That's Spencer's birth father"

"WHAT?!" I yelled

"Shhh keep your voice down"

"Omg! Does he know?!"

"He knows she exists, they were planning on keeping her bu-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, Spencer told me, I mean does he know that Mary has a relationship with Spencer, with her children?!"

"I don't think he even knows her name is Spencer"

"Omg" I say slowly taking it all in

Then they walked outside

The chief seemed like he had been crying.

"If its okay with you Mr Cavanaugh, I would like to meet her..... Spencer"

"Its not up to me Chief, you'll have to ask her, and by the way you can call me Toby"

"You can call me Alex or Alexander"

"I'll call Spencer" I said

"Maybe I should" Mary said taking out her cell phone, Alison, Alexander and I just stood there awkwardly while Mary talked to Spencer a little farther from us, then she came back

"Toby, she wants to talk to you" she says handing me the phone

"Hey babe"

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry hon"

"I wanna meet him but I'm really scared"

"You don't have to, he'll love you"

.....

About a week later

Tonight at dinner Spencer and the girls are meeting Alex for the first time she's so nervous

"Morning Toby"

"Morning Alex"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Work related or Spencer related?"

"I just wanted to know if she wants to meet me or if she I don't know.."

"She's just as nervous as you are"

....

At dinner

"Hi" Spencer says opening the door

"Hello, I'm Alex" he says

"Spencer" she says nervously, Alex just stares at her, he seems like he's about to cry.

"Hmm do you wanna meet my kids?"

"Here this is Daniel" I said giving him to Spencer

"And Taylor should be in the other room with Mary" Spencer said "can I ask you something without making it awkward?"

"Sure"

"So you and Mary are like a thing now, right?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Didn't you ever get married and have kids?"

"Well I had you, and I married this woman Mildred, and we had a daughter, she looks a lot like you actually"

"What's her name?"

"Caroline, she just turned 18"

"Alex! you're here!" Mary said walking into the room

"Hi"

"So anyone hungry?" Spencer asks

"I am!" Taylor yelled and we all chuckled

"I'll serve dinner" I said and go to the kitchen, I see Spencer set Daniel on his baby chair, Alex helped Taylor reach the chair and then he sat down, so did Spencer and Mary, then I walked in with our food

Most of dinner was awkward small talk and Taylor trying to understand why.

"I don't get it"

"What hon?" I asked

"Who is that guy?" She asks pointing to Alex

"He's Alex, he introduced himself when he got here"

"But who is he? Why is he having dinner with us?"

"He's-"

"He's my dad" Spencer says suddenly

"But what about grandpa?"

"He's my birt-" Spencer started sating but stopped herself, Taylor just seemed more confused

"Look Tay when Mary was young she and Alex were in love" I said

"Really?!" She says excited "and you're not in love anymore?"

"Yeah, we are" Alex said quickly and held Mary's hand

"That's sweet" Taylor says "but you still haven't explain"

"We had your mommy but some mean people said we couldn't take care of her" Mary said

"Why not?"

"Because they're mean" Alex said

"And they send me to your grandparents, they always looked after me, they raised me so they're my parents, all 4 of them"

"But they are your real parents!!" Taylor said

"Grandma and grandpa are her real parents too, Tay"

"Not they're not!"

"Yes they are, sweetie, what if we told you that you were adopted, that we are not your blood related, would you not consider us your parents anymore?" Spencer said

"Yeah, I would, you've taken care of me"

"Well grandma and grandpa took Care of mommy when she was little"

"So we both have like 4 parents each? That's awesome!"

"We both? No honey, just me"

"But you said-"

"It was just an example sweetie, we are blood related"

"Oh well that's cool too" she says and we all chuckled

"So do I call you grandpa?" She asks Alex

"Maybe you should ask your other grandpa if he wouldn't mind, until then you can call me Alex"

"Okay, Alex do you wanna see my room?"

"Sure"

......  
  
Spencer's POV

"Spencer just don't ever forget I love you"

"I love you too" I say as the cops drag him away from me, away from our family

I see Alex get out of a cop car "hey what's going on here!" He yelled

"It took over 8 years but we found Charlotte Dilaurentis's killer" says the guy who just pushed Toby into the car

"You think Toby killed someone?! What the hell?! no!! I know this guy, he didn't do anything"

"With all due respect chief, just because the guy dates your daughter, it doesn't make him a good person"

"That's not it! Stop!" He yelled and after that J didn't hear anything, my tears didn't let me see and I think I passed out.

When I woke Toby was next to me.

"OMG TOBY YOU'RE HERE"

"Yeah I didn't got anywhere baby" he says hugging me tightly

"I love you"

"I love you too Spence, what happened?"

"I just had a nightmare"

"The same one?"

"Yeah, do you think one day it'll stop?"

"I dong know hon but what I do know is that its never coming true"

"I love you so much Toby"

"I love you too"


End file.
